Freezing Ultimate Limiter
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: Kazuya Aio joined the army at the age of 13 and has not seen his sister in 3 years but what happens when they are reunited and what happens when everyone in Genetics hears about his powers even though he has not baptized yet and the new powers he posses what will happen in the story?
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

This story will use some ideas from my previos story *Spartan squad*

Inside the army base Cpt. Aio was was thinking what he could get for his sisters birthday as he was thinking he noticed something moving behind him he quickly used freezing then pulled a assault rifle out of nowhere and pointed at the 2 figure.

As soon as he did this he noticed it was his First Lieutenant Saeko and Second Lieutenant Isao who looked surprise by how fast the Captain pulled his rifle out at a fast rate and pointed it at them "Um Captain we heard from the other soldiers that you didn't look good" with a sigh he put his weapon away and sat down " I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET FOR MY SISTERS BIRTHDAY!" his calm face soon turned red as he said these words. The First Lieutenant and Second Lieutenant soon started to lauph from this "Captain can't you just tell her what she would like for her birthday?" asked the 1Lt. Saeko still lauphing "Yeah Captain just ask her i asked my brother and sisters what they would like for there birthdays when i'm clueless" "I guess your right but aren't you 2 on supply detail?" "haha" the 2 Lieutenants answered nervously just as Kazuya was going to give orders the Major came in "Kazuya i hate to say this but you're going to have to transferr to Genetics cause of your unique abilitys and the general wants you to live a normal life now because you have been serving for 3 years now you will depart tomarrow at 0700 hours but you will have to keep your military records a secret and do not let them know you have these abilitys cause if you did they'll flock to you and use you as a limiter and choose your girl well" the Major left after saying these orders with a smirk on his face.

"Captain your leaving?" asked the 2 Lieutenants "I guess I am well as my last orders you are all to set a farewell party if you guys want and i'm allowing boose for it for all your hard work got it" both of them saluted "YES SIR!" "DISMISSED" as they left he sat down on a chair and messaged to his sister about what she wanted as a present surprisingly she replied but she usally replied 2 hours later or more ' What i want is to be able to see you again after these 3 years ' he replied 'I guess i will give you a present that you will love.'

The next day

The planned party for Kazuya was happening almost all the troops in the base was celebrating for his new regular school life cause Kazuya was really helpfull for the troops and covered for them when they could not do there job or was to overloaded with work and always cut slack on those that needed it. The party soon dyed down and Kazuya was already and prepared with his equipment and luggage one final salute from the troops and the plane lift off to a civilian city, as he got off he walked around and bought a bouquet of flowers and a buitiful phone chain or accessory as soon as he bought these items he looked at his watch and saw he had 2 minutes to get to the plane for departure as he got the stuff he needed he quickly used flash step to get from a long distance to the designated area he needed to get to in seconds he quickly got to the plane and was then sent to the airfield at genetics little did he know the yearly carnival was going on and happening right as the plane took him there.

Kazuya soon noticed that there was someone else in the plane with him a girl with chestnut brown hair he thought it was a student council president she seemed to look like she had her eyes closed all the time but she gave off a nervous feeling as he looked at her he soon decided that he would use his power to look into her mind and see if anything was wrong as he looked in her mind he heard "What is he doing here, why is there a transferr student and what did he do to deserve this should i tell him about the karnival or not?! " 'Oh so thats what she wanted to say but what is a carnival it sounds normal.'

20 minutes later

The plane touched down and Kazuya grabbed his 60 lb. of gear with one arm his duffle bag which contain his weapons,ammo,cleaning equipment,and other items. He put his body armor on cause it will get in the way of packing and went out with the student council president as he started to walk out she watched in amazement that he took all his gear in a shortime and plus they were heavy and seemed to look military but she heard he was in the law inforcement so thought that this was regular of him to get this much wieght and took it with ease. "Um excuse me but are we going to leave" she soon stopped staring and called for a jeep to come pick them up. When he got in the car an explosion happened right near the plane and blew the jeep over and made them unconscious but Kazuya and the president got out with the driver and took cover "Does this usaully happen when someone comes here" Kazuya told the president with an annoyed look, the president replied with a weak and nervous lauph.

Kazuya soon notices a worker stuck under a beam and 2 girls fighting without a hint of self preservation he puts his armor on and uses flash step that enables you to travel very fast for a couple of minutes to the destination, as he got to the person he put his head gear on and starts to try and cut the metal and trys to pull him out but the fight between those 2 girls made the beams unsteady and one wrong move would result in the persons death. He quickly pulled out his gun and shot 2 warning shots at them they soon turn there looks at him 'hehe oh shit i got there attention now!' they soon jumped down and started to attack him the only thing he could do was use his gun or fight barehanded and knock them out he disposed of his gun and fought the one with chains first and knocked her out then the secound one with a large sword like thing but he could not do it cause of the beams inching by inch like falling. "Hey stop this right now please or this man will die and so will we if we don't stop fighting" she demateralized her weapon and helped with aiding the man stuck under the beams they pulled and cut through the metal and fianlly got him out "thanks for your cooperation" the girl just looked back with a small blush as they were relaxing for a minute the beams started to fall the Pandoras could not react fast enough Kazuya thought to himself 'Damn i don't want to use it but i guess i have to' he focused his energy and created a portal and pushed the three inside just as he did this a piece of metal fell down and blocked the portal.

The whole hanger was surrounded with first response teams and medical teams the school staff soon came to see what was going on and to check if the new student would be ok but they only saw the President "Chiffon what happen and wheres the new student?!" "He went throught there Ms. Aio."

She pointed to the burning and crumbling building just as she was pointing a portal was seen 3 yards from the response team with only three people the building soon crumbled "Oh god the transferr student was still in the hanger!" as Chiffon soon finished with the head count and could not see him anywhere as the staff and response team ran to the ruble they see a helmet and a mask or whats left of the mask, the mask and helmet soon dematerialized "what volt texture?" the staff and team soon gaveup and was going to report the death of the transfer student until a portal opened up and someone walked out with a dirty army uniform and body armor with a gas mask "huh sorry if i had you guys scared but it was getting really hard to get out" he soon went towards his equipment and picked it up but dematerialize the armor,and uniform as he did this he saw someone really familiar and got the present and the flowers and gave it to the person the person soon looked confused and said "what is this?" he replied "Wow did you really forget who I am and what day it is Ni-san"

The gas mask soon dematerialized and showed his face Kazuha soon went wide eyed "Happy birthday Ni-san I hope you like your present" "I-I really love this-this present Kazuya" she hugged Kazuya and everyone was stunned and wonder who might this guy be and how is he related to there great teacher and Pandora Kazuha Aio


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

As the whole school calmed downed Kazuya was in the principals office with Kazuha "So Kazuya your file says that you joined the army at a very young age" Kazuya replied in his military tone "Yes I did I joined because of these powers but they are really diffrent from Limiters and other Projects that my grandfather was thinking about." "Did you say diffrent powers?" Kazuya looked alittle disturbed by there question "Yes but this all started with the S nova that I fought back then when I was still a First Lieutenant with my unit on a mission 1 year ago."

Flash back 1 year ago

"Hey come on Cpt. Saito cut us some slack" asked a Warrant officer "No look at that, that kid is younger and up at point and we are in the back so haul ass and we are almost to the outpost that went out of contact 3 days ago!" Kazuya soon noticed something and told the whole unit to stop and get to cover. (by hand signs) As they got to cover a S type nova was in the compound the whole place was littered with bodys, 30 dead, 20 wounded, 15 prisoners, and 5 officers under what seems like interigation. The Captain told the radio man to call for Pandoras for support against the nova but a scout of I types found them and killed 2 men before returning fire, as soon as the 2 men died the whole base went into alarm, novas assembling and including that colosal."Fuck the mission is compromise tell them to get immediate evac now or we'll lose the unit!" right then and there a plasma bullet hit the Captain which killed him instantly, the whole group soon panicked and soldier adter soldier died in this slaughter. Kazuya watched in horrer and thought to himself 'No i don't want this to happen i don't want everyone to die!' the battle soon stopped as everyone looked at the Kazuya who was burning with blue flames and soon incased in dark blue armor and a gas mask, the eyes glowed red with anger, as this happen 2 swords materialized.

Inside his mask it showed a hub and indicated friendly from foe as the calculation was done he uses a power he never knew about, he just let the hatred take him over as he let this happen his moves began to look like he was used to it as he used these ability the whole division was in awe as they see this young soldier transform into something fearsome that had a intimidating and menacing look about it "Is that really 1Lt. Aio?!" asked . In only a matter of minutes the prisoners and troops from the outpost were rescued. The only enemy now was the S type that was still standing. As Kazuya was going to destroy the nova it seemed to talked to him 'You, human how do you posses such power and speed that surpasses those female warrios and with out any support to help you!' Kazuya paused but replied ' I don't know but you novas messed with the wrong race, and killed my friends and comrades!' Kazuya soon stabbed the novas core with an alarming speed and the last thing he heard from the nova was ' I guess that ones thoery was right about you humans and especaily you Kazuya Aio' as the nova fell to the ground the nova exploded but it was smaller, Kazuya was confused and wondered to himself 'How did it know my name and who was it talking about "his thoery was right" just what is going on here?'

Back to the present

"As we evacuated the wounded,dead and troops from that outpost we had a UAV and AC 130 come in and destroy what was left of the nova and check if there was any nova troops still alive. That novas voice still haunts me to this day including the death of all those men from my division so I stayed in the military and tried to controll the power that I unleashed that day and became apart of the S secter with the Elites of the Elites of the army."

As I started I experimented and experimented with my powers I soon found out this portal power, faster speed, volt weapon, volt texture,plazma texture including plasma weaponry, armor and accesorys." The 2 looked shocked and said "Did you just say plazma texture including weaponry, armor and others?!" the 2 looked at each other and contacted Gengo Aoi who was researching on Plazma texture but could not find out how to make it and what components it is based on a phone called soon stopped him of his research "Yes this is Gengo WHAT!? someone inveneted plazma texture!, who was it that did.' A long pause was waited before he replied 'Wait what?! Kazuya as in my grandson, he was the one who did how, never mind just send a video and notes on the texture and other information about the plazma capibilitys! " He hung up his cell phone and thought on how he did it but soon remember someone very close to him telling him.

'If the boy is to come in contact with a type s nova and communicates with it he would posses abilitys unknown' 'Damn don't tell me he came in contact with a S type nova and communicated with it !? If so then the energy the novas use is and that includes the self destruct of the nova is made from plazma then Kazuya observed or did something and practice creating armor and stumbled on it and tryed creating armor or clothes with it? If so he could very much be a nova now cause of the stigmata body he had ever since he was born nad as he gets older the tissure gets closer to 100% and if he does then he might just be the ulitmate Limiter and soldier there ever was in the whole human race!"

5 hours later

"Allright Kazuya heres your I.D and are you hungry cause it past dinner time?" Kazuya was in his thoughts still thinking about that nova and how it talked to him and remembering his friends from his unit but soon bumped into someone.

He soon noticed that it was the same girl with the sword that he fought against just when he was going to apologize but was soon cut off by his sister with a nervous laugh she apologized " Sorry Satillizer my brother is n-" she was cut off by Kazuyas hand and was pulled away but only a few feet and whispered to her "Ni-san noone is to know I have these powers and that I was in the military cause if they knew I was involved in the incident they would want these powers and talent" he soon stopped and remembered to apologize but just as he was going to she was gone.

In Satillizers room

She jumped on her bed and blushed from the bump she had with him she wanted to know who he was and why was he related with her teacher Kazuha Aoi she kept on thinking how he might be related to her and wondered if the person in the hanger was him because he is new. Satillizer does'nt remember much because she passed out when she went through some portal and someone pushing her and was told that she won the carnival but she remember the touch that person gave her, it did not bother her and did not have her retaliate him she felt the same thing as she bumped the new student.

The next day

"Well it seems i'm not acustumed to normal school life yet, mind as well head to the firing range to kill time" Kazuya went to the armory and took out his duffel bag and walked to the firing range and started to loaded his arsenal M4 carbine tactical, M9, M98B, and his favorite weapon the AA-12. As he got them ready he quickly used each gun on the target in the firing range but the sniper rifle was good for outdoors and lucky for him theres a firing range outside, Kazuya quickly looked at his watch and saw it was 7:00 am he fired acouple of more rounds into the targets and went to the armory and cleaned his weapons.

Kazuya was heading back into his room and was alarmed by a sleeping form but forgot that he had a roommate 'Oh yeah I share a room with someone 10 more minutes until school starts well I think I'll get breakfeast before everyone and take a nice nap' he thought happily in his head but he forgot something really important in his room.

Well I hope this one is longer than the first chapter and the third chapter might come out after this one i really have alot of things to write down he he well thank you for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The cafeteria was on the first floor and was open because some staff members ate early in the morning and was usally occupied by 10-15 staff members but almost all staff members are females and are Pandoras. Kazuya walked for about 4 minutes and reached the cafeteria he noticed 2 staff members sitting there eating there breakfeast and talking idoly.

He just ignored there conversation and continued walking to the lunch line but soon jumped back by and saw that the two at the table were in front of him weapons drawn out on him each holding a weapon, each of them had a diffrent weapons a spear and daggers the. "Who are you and what are you doing here on this island?" Kazuya was going to show his id but forgot it in his room " Um I left my I.D in my room can i go get it?" he replied with a nervous laugh the two looked at each other and noded in a blink of an eye there weapons were going to hit Kazuya but he materialized his swords and blocked it on the right moment "Whao whao I did nothing wrong?!" he was surprised by this and got into defensive position they replied with a very unfriendly tone "Oh is that so then how can a limiter be able to materialize volt texture only pandoras can and novas and you are a nova!" they soon attack him again Kazuya was thinking 'Man this has got to be the most stupidest transferr I ever had in my life!' they kept in attacking and Kazuya threw the both of them to the ground.

The two staff members got angry by getting beat by a teenager and soon noticed he was under the lights the two of them had the same idea and one of them threw there weapons at the lights while the other distracts him. As this idea was put into action the Pandora jumped at Kazuya and the other threw her dagger at the light and it fell down on him, 'What the hell are they doing are they trying to kill me!' the light fell down but he cut the lights as he did this someone jumped on top of him and stabbed him in the back Kazuya quickly threw the person at the other and fell to the ground bleeding he soon crawled to the doorway but as he was doing this someone came running in he noticed that it was his sister Kazuha she looked terrified by the condition he was in he quickly made a portal and was going to go in it but passed out from the loss of blood.

"K-K-K-a-z-u-y-a KAZUYA!" she quickly scooped him in her arms and the other two looked confused "Kazuha do you know him?" asking in a shocked tone Yumi looked at Kazuha and her friend Elize "YES I DO HES MY BROTHER!. What happen to him?! Never mind Kazuya, Kazuya get up please get up you and I just got back together yesterday!" crying she soon relizes that his pulse was weakening "Someone get a medical unit here right now!" The medical team got there and found out he was critically low on blood and was still unconcious he was rushed to the medical wing as quickly as possible.

The medical unit got to the surgury room and preped him for surgury the three waited out side looking grimmed but Kazuha was crying so much that no could stop her from crying "Why, why did you guys do that to him he did nothing wrong all he did was transferr here and got into alittle trouble when he landed but was not hurt but this, this is just to much I only got to meet him yesterday in three years!" Still crying Yumi and Elize replied "We didn't know we thought he was a spy" "We never say him in the school before and it was early in the moring and we thought he was a nova because we asked him of his I.D and he didn't have one" "And he was able to use volt weapons even though he was a guy!" Kazuha looked at them "He had the freezing ability ever since he was a boy even with out a baptizem and he recently just found out about making weapons like us but there plazma." The two were surprised but this "plazma did you say plazma?" "Yes he was the first one to make plazma texture and weaponry didn't you see him use his por-" She was soon cut off as the docter came out "Docter is my brother going to be alright!?" No he lost to much blood and is going to die please go and see him that is probaly what he might want right now."

The three walked in and soon found him in a bed and was sitting up but he was patched up only in his wound "K- Kazuya i'm sorry please don't die" Weakly Kazuya held his sisters hand and whisperd to her "Get me... an adreniline shot then I won't die please hurry i won't last long." She looked surprise and wondered how that was going to save him but she went into the bins and looked for the adreniline shots franticaly "Kazuha what are you looking for!?" "Adreniline shots we need to find them in order to save him!" they looked puzzled but complied and searched. As they searched 2 minutes passed by and Kazuya is losing his consiousness but in the nick of time Kazuha finds it and injects it in him "Please work please" they hook the heart moniter on him and find out he has no heart beat anymore "No no this can't be happening why, why I lost my Mom and Dad now my Oni-chan why I just can't take it anymore!" She felt someone touching her hands and head and thought that it was Yumi or Elize but noticed that they are across the bed and notices it is Kazuyas.

At the brink of tears she hugs him tightly and Kazuya who was at the brink of death died but came back to life seemed imposible "How did you survive you had almost no blood left?" Kazuya soon noticed that it was the two form ealryer he quckly sat up and materialized a gun and was going to pull the trigger but was to weak from blood loss and his sister was sitting next to him she tooked the gun away but it dematerailized he soon fell on his sisters chest and fell asleep. Kazuha looked at him and hugged him while he slept she soon told them to leave and as she soon noticed she started to fall asleep.

Kazuha woke up to find Kazuya to be gone and her sleeping in her bed room she looked at her clock and was surprised by the time 9:00 "Omg i'm going to be late but was that just a dream I hope so" she quickly got to her class but soon finds out that Kazuya is not here "Um wheres the transferr student?" "Hes in the infirmary I heard he got into some trouble and is in a bad condition" "Thank you for telling me Kaho" after class she quickly went to the infirmary and saw that he was healed up and moving like usaul but he still had bandages "Hey whats your name?" "Kazuya Aoi and i'm still not telling you how i survived or my other abilitys" he started to walk out and soon bumps into his sister "Ni-chan what are you doing here I thought you were resting" she looked worried because of those wounds that her friends made "If your worrying on these wounds its nothing cause you know what they say what kills you makes you stronger and i'm alive." with a smile from him she soon stopped worrying and went there separate ways Kazuya thought to him self as he walked to his room 'I need to get stronger that attack they used was good and I was close to death just by those two i'll go train tomarrow cause of the nurse's orders'

The next day

Kazuya woke up like he did yesterday and went to the armoryand loaded on his personal kevlar vest and armor he wore back in the unit he went outside and trained with the heavy gear but he almost forgot his mask he wore as he put it on he remember that there was outdoor training classes and it happens on 8:00 and its past 8:00 as he starts to close up his training 3 classes of Pandoras and limiters stared at him and the teachers on who he was the students became alarmed and used freezing and the Pandoras closed in 5 yards away 'Damn i can't let anyone know who I am yet and my secret will be out!' the Pandoras got closer and closer until two people came in and challenged him they were probaly third years cause of the respect they present as they walked up to him he notice one that stands out from them she had drill blonde hair and seemed like she was in charge "You in the combat armor and gas mask who are you and what is the military doing here at genetics!"

'Aw crap looks like I got myself into some more trouble' Kazuya was going to reply but kept his swords out and guns in case they would fight him but the guns he had were his that he made from plazma textures so the bullets are rubber and should not pose harm to any of them "I'm sorry I will leave right now and-" he was cut off as the third years partner froze him and she was coming at him fast he quickly used his own freezing and froze her "How, how did you use freezing and if you are from the military?!" Kazuya grabed his duffel bag and said " You should be more carefull of people you fight cause if not you might fight the wrong person." A chill soon ran down her spine and the others just as he as going to leave Kazuya stop using freezing and was about to return to the armory but Yumi the gym instructer pounced on him but Kazuya doghed by a hairs thred in the nick of time "Who are you and your Pandora answer me now or I will be forced to use force on you" Kazuya remember what happened and how she moved but he was not in a mood to fight and used flashed step and had a sword pointed to her neck "This is my answer and by the way I have no partner if you wanted to know and I was holding myself back from the first time as soon as we meet again I want a rematch."

Yumi looked surprised and wondered who that person was and how does he surpass Pandoras speed and fighting power and was able to assemble weapons and use freezing but she remembered him saying "I was holding myself back from the first time we met and as soon as we meet again I want a rematch" she remembered that it was him Kazuya she slumped to the ground and was shocked 'He was just holding back?!'

As he return to the armorer he sees three people following him thinking he can't see them but they are wrong he quickly runs to a bush and opens a portal and finds himself in his room he quickly takes his armor and stuff and has a letter and throws it in the portal with his equipment telling the armorer whos items these belong to. With a sigh Kazuya lies in his bed and thinks how everyones doing back at his unit and drifts off to sleep but is soon awoken by Kazuha "Where have you been you missed out on some classes and the other students think that your a trouble maker so better hurry and go grab some food with me then they see that your not one so come on and can we use "that" thing." Kazuya looked confused by what Kazuha was thinking but soon said "My portal right?" "YES! since were a bit far mind as well use the quickest root" he was feeling hungry and it was abit far "Fine but if noone sees it" "Yay!" Kazuya opens up the portal and goes through it with his sister and find themselves outside of the hallway but were not noticed but as soon as he walked in the whole lunch room stopped what they were doing and looked at them and whispers started to go around "Hey hes the transferr student right?" "Wasn't he in that accident with the hanger?" Kazuya and Kazuha walked to the table and grabbed some food but Kazuya grabbed burgers and walked outside of the lunch room and bumped into the Untouchable queen and fell to the floor.

The whole lunch room watched in horrer as the new student would be beaten to a pulp but surprisingly he pulls her up, apoligizes and walks away. The queen went and grabbed a burger and went to her usal spot on top of the school roof but just as she was opening the the door a nova comes flying and slams into the wall she looked in shock as there lies a nova as she opens the door more she sees Kazuya fighting them off with only his knife in a matter of 5 minutes they were destroyed. "Whew man that was good work out i'm just glad that no one in this school knows about my power" with a smile that he had not shown as he arrived to the island Satillizer was going to leave but Kazuya walking to where the nova that slammed the wall was "Well I better dematerailize this" as he did that he notices that Satillizer was between the door way and she trips in surprise and was falling but felt someone holding her in a princess carry she soon notices that there is a portal in the air and Kazuya holding her "Well I guess you know my secret and who I am" in a shy face he said these words, Satillizer is bright red as she notices that she stayed in his arms for 5 minutes "Um c-c-could you put m-me down?" in a very cute shyness Kazuya put her down but the both of them was blushing heavilly "Could you please not tell anyone about my powers and abilitys please."

Satillizer paused and replied "Then can you make lot's of these at 9:00 pm in the west gym and we can practice t-t-t-t-together?!" she finally said it and it took almost all her bravery that she could muster "Sure I can do that and if you want to fight something bigger I could make a bigger nova but it won't cause damage to the surrounding and would you like to make it on today?" "Yes today seems fine" as they agreed to there training someone comes and interupts them "My my so your the rumored transfer student and Ms. Aoi's younger brother huh well I'll have you as my limiter then" Kazuya looked annoyed and surprised by this but did not do it "Sorry but I have a partner here and sempai would you like to go somewhere more private?" Satillizer was surprised someone that just met her called her his partner and the best part is that he was nice and was gentle "Yes lets go somewhere more private" "Ok I'll grab our stuff" "Hold up do you think a first year like you will just blow me off Miyabi Kannazuki who do you think you are!?"

"Who do I think I am? I'm Kazuya Aoi a limiter and if you really did know who I was you would be someone who would be apoligizing" Kazuya said these words in a very grave tone and was ready with his weapons "Well well well look what the cat dragged in?" "Arnett what are you doing here!?" Kazuya did not like this because it looks like its going to cause trouble "Well I was told to check who this mystery student was and how he looked well i guess he is a cuty" Kazuya could not take it anymore and used his telepithy and talked to his sempai 'Sempai hey sempai I have a flash bang ready when I blink three times I want you to cover your eyes and step through the portal ok if you under stand make your right hand into a fist" she did and Kazuya used it now when they were still talking as it went off he opened a portal and grabbed his sempai and went through the portal "Argh where did that punk go?!" furois they quickly search the surrounding area but could not find them.

The portal opened up in his room and both of them landed on the bed the, pairs lips were very close to touch each other but they soon got up and sat down in a chair both blushing from that incident and laugh from what happened the two grab there lunch and started having a conversation "I'm sorry but are you really Kazuhas brother?" Kazuya was chewing his burger then swallowed it down hard "Yes I am we never seen each other for 3 years because i joined the- woops almost did something stupid" Satillizer looked interested in the 3 years that they were apart "So what happened in those years i'm sorry but please don't look into it please" they both idoly chated for 5 minutes straight and finished there lunch the bell soon rung and they went to there seprate classes "Hey miss what is your name?" "Stella Satillizer el Bridghet" "Its an honor to meet you Stella-sempai" she blushed by these words and soon walked to her class room and so did Kazuya.


	4. Chapter 4 INCOMING!

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

In his classroom everyone was talking about a person that was practising outside before the second and third years were out there saying that he used freezing and used tempest turn or something and got up close to former number Yumi the physics teacher and training instructor with a blade to her neck and to make it even better he beat the third years.

"Well looks like that stunt I did attracted attention" as he started to walk in the class everyone was staring at him and wondered if he was that person "All right class as you may know he's my brother so-" Kazuya cut her off and said "Ni-san I can introduce my self" he clears his throat and speaks "As you may know I am Kazuya Aoi and I recently transfered here to genetics and it's a pleasure to meet you all" as he walked to his chair he heard gossip about him but it did not involve the masked person but compliments about him like "He's cute" "Is he the rumored transfer student?" Kazuya thought that since he pratised in the open the students might look to see if I'm real or fake' he thought that if he can't train in the open mind as well find a diffrent place to train "Kazuya! stop day dreaming" he was surprised and replied "Sorry Ni-san I-I mean Sensie" the class snickered and went back to there studys so did Kazuya.

Kazuya walked to his room and saw that his roomate was in there fixing organizing his stuff "Oh hi there you must be the new transfer student" he handed his hand and waited for Kazuyas to shake "Yes I am, the name's Kazuya Aoi" he shooked the other person hand "I'm Arthur Crypton it's nice to meet you Kazuya" "Hey are you the one that was involved in that hanger accident and was said to have saved the untouchable queen, a worker, and my girl when they were fighting?" he nervously laughed "No I'm not but i know who did and everyones talking about him" "Oh so it's him well you heard that after he put the blade up to Instructer Yumi, she was scared and look like she seen a ghost" Kazuya thought to himself 'hehe that's my fault mind as well go an apoligize to her on a anouther day' he quickly looked at the clock and glanced at it again "Arthur sorry but I have to go somewhere it was nice talking to you" Kazuya quickly ran out the door "Wow how fast was that?!"

Kazuya ran to the west side gym and found Satillizer there sitting against a wall panting, Kazuya apologize to her "Well at least you kept your promise right?" saying these words Satillizer looked away and started to walk in the middle of the gym "Please start the training" "Ok what nova do you want to fight or do you wanna try fighting me?" Kazuya said this with a smile and Satillizer face turn pink but she replied "I-I wanna try fighting you I just wanna see how strong you are" "Ok but I'm going to warn you I'm not going to go easy and i'm going to wear my armor from that one time ok?" Satillizer gave the ok, she watched as his clothes turn into something like water and molded into his equipment from that time "Whoops forgot the sword" he materialized a Japenese sword that looked all black but looked buitifull"Ok wanna make a score board to see if you can beet me? " she nodded and he created one with a five second timer and S for Satillizer and K for Kazuya.

The pair got to the ready stance and waited for the number to count down five... four... three... two... one... a horn sounded as it reached zero the two pounced on each other Kazuya was three time faster and slowed down so he could test her ability out she appeared behind him and striked him but it was a ilusion "Well I see your fast but do you have reaction timing?" Kazuya attacked with a volly of attacks at her she could not defend against something that was too fast to be seen and soon kneeled on the floor "Stella are you ok?" "I-I'm fine but just how fast are you?" "well if the human naked eye can't see a Pandora when she is performing her accel turn or tempest turn and could only see a blurr than my speed goes beyond that, the human eye would just not see me or hear a sound from my speed. Well back to you, Stella sempai you have good speed and reaction time but I guess my speed was too fast I was still in my first gear and speed." Satillizer was shocked by this 'What so he didn't take it seroisly!?' "So you took me for a joke!?" Satillizer was about to attack but Kazuya stopped her "No I have 10 gears and I can only use up to gear five because those are used only in the battlefield." as he said battlefield Satillizer heard some sarrow and sadness in his voice, Kazuya looked at his watch and say that it was 10:00 pm "Well thats it for the today Stella but tomarrow at the same time we'll continue where we left off ok?" "Yes and i promise you I will surpass your speed" Kazuya was about to go back to his room but asked his sempai if she needed a escort to her room "Um I can manage it's alright" "I can take you to your room anytime" she looked surprised by this "And how are you going to do that?" "With this" he opened a portal and it was in front of her door "Well do you still want that excort?" Satillizer agreed to it and walked through the portal just as she was going to open her door Kazuya told her "Stella sempai please promise me that you won't tell anyone" She started to remember something but it was blurry "I promise I won't tell anyone" "Ok thank you cause if my identity got out I would be rushed with rematches by the Pandoras I beaten, well good night sempai."

Kazuya quickly made a portal in front of his room and was about to dematerailize his equipment but someone put a dagger and had a scythe pointed at his neck "Hello there who might you be?" "MMmmm he looks good for a limiter even if he isn't a student here" Kazuya was making his own knifes as they observed him and 4 flash bangs "Take your mask off now I want to know who you are before we kick your butt" "I'm sorry but I can't do that cause if I did my cover would be blown and my identity" Kazuya used his fifth gear and flash step which amplified the speed five times, he put his weapon to their necks "You should not fight someone whos on a diffrent level then yourselfs" the two didn't see or hear anything and did not notice he was behind them "What did you say- huh where did he go!?" "Like I said don't mess with someone stronger!" he then knocked them out in one move and created a portal to the nurses infirmary but he had M.P on his arm to make it look like they fell asleep somewhere or did something wrong but had a mask on.

He arrived at the infirmary and knocked on the door "Sorry to bother you but these two had some trouble at the dorms so please take care of them" "Oh those two again please put them on the beds over there" "Yes mam" he did as he was told and was going to leave until a dagger was thrown into the wall besides him "Who are you we have no military here and how did you take those two third years out?!" "Ok ok you got me I'm apart of the military but I retired but on standby and those two should know when to attack someone when there not hostile or not now can I leave?" Elize looked at him but told him to take his mask off then he can leave "Whats with people wanting to take my mask off oh well I don't want to do something to someone so close to her but I guess I have to leave then, oh yeah and if you ask Yumi who I am don't tell anyone my identity. It looked fake but it looked like he disappear but was gone in a instant.

He got to his room and started to return his weapons and armor away and went inside his bed and slept. When he woke up he noticed that he woke up but earlier at 6:00 he felt a high pressure and thought of only one thing Nova and he could tell that there were lots coming on the island by portal but thought it was small fry so he assembled his armor, weapons, and fire arms he teleported to where he felt them gathering Kazuya just stared as he sees this massive army assembleing damn I have to get back and warn everyone just as he was leaving he was spotted and was being shot at, he returned fire and killed 2 he looks to the horizon and sees that the large ones are approaching the school he quickly deployed 30 sentry turrets on good positions and retreated to the school he created a vast amount of booby traps around the school 'I have to get everyone ready to fight' he repeated this in his head and finally he finished setting the sentry turrets down he went to the school and found the loud speaker and alarm he shouted into it and sounded the alarm "THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK ALL PANDORAS AND LIMITERS ARE TO BE WITH THE ASSIGHNED GROUPS AND THOSE WHO ARE AT THE AIRSTRIP CONTACT THE ARMY FOR AIR SUPPORT OR ANYTHING, WE'LL NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET AND SEND EVERY ABLE BODY MEN TO THE DEFENSE LINE, AND I WILL MEET UP WITH YOU ON THE FRONTLINES NOW GET READY!" the whole school after hearing this srambled with the order and was assembled on the front lines and had 500 hundred soldiers landed in and hurry to the defense line.

Kazuya could tell if something was wrong with his sentrys as that he created in the first place and could tell if it was doing alright or not. Kazuya sensed that he had 10 sentry guns left on the very front and was low on ammo "I hope this works well I guess I have to use all the tricks and weapons I have then" with a worried look he remembered the mission that made him lose his friends and Captain his thoughts were soon disturbed as a second year Pandora yelled in alarm "Hey what are you doing here everyone it's the masked person" he was annoyed by this and shouted at all of them "We have no time for this shit they are coming and my turrets aren't going to hold the nova off now pull yourself together!" the second years listened to him he went to headed to the H.Q in the school "Do we have support coming!?" the radio operater was surprised by his appearance but replied "Yes theyare coming but they said that they will need 40 minutes to get here" Kazuya snapped at these words "No tell them to get here in 35 we might be lucky to even get last up to 25 minutes!" "Yes sir" he got on the radio and sent the message to the army Kazuya teleported to the front lines to organize and cordnate the defense "Hey what's he doing here?" the teachers soon got their weapons ready "I'm the one that warn you of the nova attack and i'll be the one cammanding this operation if you have a problem with that then you can just go to the frontline and help those marines!" the whole room went quiet and Kazuya continued with the plan he had he quickly relayed the message to everyone and got them ready for this fight "If you are wounded or low on ammo you are to enter these portals I made to get back and return the wounded and resuply" the radio came alive requesting ammo and wounded extractions "Well they got the message I want 5 teams to go around returning the wounded and ammo to those positions that radio in if the position is callapsing I want everyone to retreat to the second line of defense and there are 3 total" "YES SIR!" the Pandoras, Limiters, Soldiers srambled with there orders the teachers are to command the positions and some stayed at the forward base "Well looks like I have to help out the front"

The frontlines

"This is alpha position we need reinforcements and ammo right now!" "Hows the ammo and reinforcement request!?" "They say they are sending in support and ammo but noones coming here!" all of point A staired at a figure that appeard out of no where and it attacked the massive nova army converging to there position and others "Sergant the grid it looks like the massive force was done in by that figure just what is it!?" the Sergant came back into reality and told him "Who care's as long as it's friendly and keep shooting men we can't have him taking all the credit!" Kazuya teleported to the other positions and helped out.

30 minutes passed but Kazuya couldn't see the bigger novas anywhere in the battlefield he thought that they were going to go all out on somewhere and was right he got to the last position that was getting pounded by enemy fire "We have the bigger novas here at point Echo request immediete support there are about 10 of them!" H.Q responded "We have sent a group of Pandoras there please wait for 2 minutes" "Roger that" the 2 minutes passed and the Pandoras got there with their limiters "Hey your the resupply sqaud right?" "What no we are the team that was sent to this position!" "Oh well then who's he" the Pandoras looked at him as he tore through 2 novas "We don't know but I think he is the commanding officer of this defense operations that's what I think, he was the one over the radio alarming us and assembleing us" a Private talked out of no where and explained to them "Well I think he got them all" The third year said "Yes I think thats all of them" the whole fox hole was surprised as he got to the door way in a instant when he was on the field "Well the only thing I'm bothered is by that I saw one Type - S and anouther Type that i never seen before just where are they?" Kazuya catched a glimpse of a light coming at the fox hole "TAKE COVER!" the fox hole was destroyed and debre was everwhere and dust.

Now what happened did he died with the rest of Echo team and the position or not update will be on 2/24/13


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

30 minutes into the battle

"Kkkkkrrrrrrrr Echo position Kkkrrrr do you read you are to leave from the first line and retreat to the second line of defense kkkrrrrrr please respond" the entire group of soldiers and Pandoras stationed at Echo point started to get up after that nova beam hit, suffering only minor casualties "Agh someone get to the radio and respond to the message, tell everyone to get to the second line. Hey get up you kids we got to go to the second line" the Sergant looked and saw that some Pandoras were badly hurt and couldn't even run or limp to the second line "We can't leave the students here we'll have to call in extraction to get us out of here!" out of no where Kazuha told the Sergant.

But as they radio in for extraction 100 and 2 type c novas started to pound their position "Anyone there this is Delta position our position was over run we need shelter please we have wounded and ammo!" Kazuha thought to herself about what might happen 'If we let them come in we can load up on ammo and have more of a fighting chance, but if we are to leave them out there they would die or get to the second line and if I were to choose the first option all of them would die here with this position and have a higher casualty rate, what do I do!?' "We let them in of course we all go down fighting or just let our comrades and ourselves die like fish in a barrel" the whole fox hole was surprised as they see the mysterios person helping people up bleeding but bandaged opening the door and letting in Pandoras, soldiers, and wounded through

'Damn we need to get out of hear we are full of people and wounded but we can't get to the second line but if someone or a team stays here and hold the position they can act as a decoy and we can get the wounded to base, resupply, and send a counter attack and rescue anyone who could not make it to the second line or are stuck at their positions' Kazuha was thinking about these decision but a explosion sounded at the door and novas flooded the room and killed 20 men and kept advancing through "WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" but as the entire position was about to abandon their post the mysterios person charged at them and killed all of the novas that breached the room "Everyone we are to retreat to the second line but be careful as they might be attacking the first line of defense but we need a group of people to stay here and protect our retreat anyone who is willing to stay and cover our retreat will get extra ammo and are to hold their current position and command to the highest ranking in the group!" everyone looked at each other wondering if they hold out would the rescue team come and get them "Will there be reinforcements?" a Private questioned Kazuha but she was still thinking about it "If there's none then we should all just run for it right?!" "Yeah he's right!" everyone inside soon started to argue and left there post but Kazuya put them back in order by using a flash bang.

After the flash bang went off Kazuya yelled in his drill Sergant mode and he only used this when he was on the battlefield or training new recruits to his team back in his unit, "ATTENTION!" everyone was stunned and saluted to him "Now even if we did run will they stop attacking NO! they will keep attacking and kill us even if we ran away from this position so gear your asses up and to those who are in the army I hope you remember Operation I.R.D and what happen that day." All the military troops looked at him in shocked "No, no it can't be your the legendary blue flame ghost who took down 100 novas and 2 bigger novas and to top that off those novas were type S!" "Wait I recognize him from any where your the Captain right!?" Kazuya looked and was surprised by the aperance of a old aquantance "Ah well if it ain't 2Lt. Itami how did you end up here well explain later you know my motto right" 2Lt. Itami knew what he was talking about even though they were in diffrent groups "Come on you apes do you wanna live forever!" the troops knew this motto and replied "SIR YES SIR"

The whole bunker was reorganized and was ready to pick out the soldiers to stay or anyone willing to if, but the problem was that noone wanted to stay and fight a pointless fight there "I'll go and since the survival rate is 45% chance of survival because you said that we will have no reinforcement's" "Captain are you sure about this!" "Yes I thought that one person wouldn't make a diffrence right?" "That's true but we need you for the defense of the school and base!" Kazuha knew his identity but knew if she let her emotions take the best of her than the identity of Kazuya would be found out"I'll stay here cause if noone stays to fend them off while the wounded and troops are retreating than we'll all die so then I'll need to know whats in that case soldier" the two soldiers carriering a crate was put down and looked at "Well sir we don't have enough ammo so we intended to get out of here and use this on them if we are to be in a last stand situation" Kazuya noticed it had a number count of 10,000 rounds "This isn't even close to running out but thank you for the conservation of ammo I'll use this for covering fire" Kazuya had a real big grin under his mask and knew what this bad boy can do.

"Allright I'll give covering fire and you guys run for it ok!" Kazuha looked at him and smiled "Captain don't you die while I'm gone!" Kazuya nodded and was about to start until "Hey Captain your not going to start with out some troops cause we don't want you to take all the fame and glory for this retreat" other soldiers started to comment in as well "Yeah Captain" "Who says your going to be the hero all the time" Kazuya was moved by there determination" Well get your asses into battle positions and give covering fire to the retreat you got that!" the troops responded with a "HOORAA" then the retreat started.


	6. Chapter 6

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The retreat started Kazuya and his band of troops provided covering fire for the Pandoras,wounded, and remaining soldiers that went with them instead, Kazuya watched them leave while providing covering fire he saw someone look at him and noticed it was his sister looking back crying as if she will never see him again.

"Ghost you are to hold this position until we have reinforcements available so please hold on and be on the look out for the second and third years that were seperated while retreating to the second line" the squad replied"Yes Mam!" Kazuya radio in to the squad "Well you heard the lady be on the look out for anyone retreating to the second line or are stuck at a post alright!?" "Yes sir!"

The battle raged on for an hour until both sides suffered casulties and wounded, all the troops could hear now was fighting in the distance at the second line "Captain what do we do now we have three dead, one wounded, and 13 able body men plus we don't have enough ammo" lost in thought Kazuya thinking was shattered as he heard fighting about 30 yards away. The radio was picking up a signal but there was interference "This is second *static* third year *static* we need help *static* anyone out there please respond!" the bunker was soon gearing up for a fight but Kazuya told them to stay put and said he'll go get them "Sir how are you going to do that?" Kazuya looked at him and demonstrated him on what he was going to do he quickly moved from one spot to anouther spot so fast he thought he was just a illusion "Well that's what i'm going to do so stay at your positions" they salute to him and open the door and let him out but it was as if he was gone as the door open "Man that Captain of yours sure is strange huh " he replied "No he's thinking about us and is trying not to get us killed or waste our lives on a single man mission, plus he has that speed, power, and many other abilitys we don't know" "True he is a mystery" the bunker was lit with chuckle and seemed to lighted the dense atmosphere 'Captain don't do anything reckless now and don't go full power remember what happen last time you went all out'.

Kazuya got to the bunker, he scanned the area only to find dead novas and blood on the ground as he stepped in side he felt like someone was watching him he quickly turned on his flash light but as he was going to he fell backwards and pushed a attacking figure away from him and notices that more figures were attacking him he noticed that they were using accel tempest and other high end skills he quickly used his plasma and created his favorite black blue sword and fended off thier attacks but he felt a presense behind him and felt one of the figures jump behind him. He was pushed down and was going to be shocked but he used freezing right at the last second before it pierced his face "Huh?! why can't I push it down?!" Kazuya stopped his freezing and stood up but dashed for his flash light the figure also stood up and jumped back and it seemed that it was stopping it's attack and started to recognize the freezing that was used. Kazuya grabbed his ligjht and shined it on the figures and finds out that they are the third years and second years but just as he was going to say something he felt a very murderous intent coming from his back he materialized a gun and his sword back to his hand and pointed the light at the figure.

He soon noticed she was in front of him and was going to punch him but was stopped by the lights turning on and him throwing her at the others, he soon turns to a figure that turn the lights on "Satillizer what are you doing here" Kazuya quickly dematerialized his weapons and walked over to her than to the Pandoras he threw at the group of Pandoras and helped them up "Hey aren't you the student council president?" he quickly apoligized to her "I'm very sorry but you had a very murderous intent and so did all of you and I thought that the novas got to you guys" the girls and limiter all assemble to the center of the room "So your all thats left?! Well thats just great!" a Pandora talked in a pissed off tone but was pulled back by anouther Pandora "Well we are the ones that sent the distress call and let me introduce you to the team well whats left of the team. I'm Elizabeth Mably, Chiffon Fairchild, Ticy Phenyl, Arnett McMillan, Miyabi Kannazuki, Ganessa Roland, Kaho Hiiragi, Arthur Cypton, Rana Linchen, and finally Sat-" Elizabeth was cut off as Kazuya said her name instead of Elizabeth "Satellizer el Bridget it's been awhile hasn't it hope you could handle the speed that was displayed from yesterday night"

The whole group was stunned that Satellizer knew someone who was so strong and knew how to use freezing even though he had no Pandora, they just wanted to know who he was under that mask "I'm f-fine and I could handle that speed" Satellizer's face had alittle blush "Well back to topic I have a group of 15 including me and one wounded the time passed that we should be getting reinforcements since I told the army to get here in 35 minutes but it has been two hours already." Kazuya was worried that they might not make it "Well we need to get to my bunker so please use your highest skill to get past the trench line or they will fire at you" Chiffon spoke suddenly "We have 2 wounded limiters so we can't get them across with out stopping" "Well let me help with that" Kazuya put each limiter on his shoulder and walked outside but got to the other bunker in a flash "Wow just who is he?" "I don't know but I'll make him mine" Kazuya sneezed and thought to himself 'What was that I felt a chill down my spine' "Hey get the door guys" they were opening the door but the troops ran out panicking "Hey get to your positions!" "Sir look out!" Lt. Itami pushed the captain out of the way and got hit by a plasma bolt and fell to the ground "Lieutenant!"

"Come on you can make it stay with me Itami!" soon the bunker exploded but only at the front, the panicking soldiers soon came back and provided cover as the enemy charged at the position. The Pandoras reached the bunker only to see him holding someone in his arms the Pandoras soon noticed the enemy advance and grabbed weapons that were laying against the trench wall and started to shoot back and those that have range. "Captain please I don't want to go please Captain please I don't want to go" Kazuya was shedding tears and said "Itami your going to be allright you hear me your going to be allright!" Itami quickly pulled 2 photo's out of his pocket and gave it to him. The picture showed the unit when Kazuya was still in and did not transferr, and a familly picture plus he gave a small present to him "Please give these to my little brother..." Itami's body went cold his breathing was gone and his eyes unfocused "NO, NO, Itami you're going to be okay come on get up Itami!" Kazuya slumped to his body and cried heavily and took his mask off showing his true face, the Pandoras were surprise to see the transferr student is the one that posses such power Kazuya started to raise his vioce even more "Y- You said the next time we meet we would have a drink together with everyone from the unit please get up Itami I still need you!"

Kazuya started to remember his memorys with Itami and the good times they had together like when he was eating with Itami and when they got in trouble while slacking off and now he has the memory of him dying in his arms. Kazuya stood up and layed Itamis lifless body against a wall and the soldiers that went with him or saw what happened on operation I.R.D stood back and stopped firing. Kazuya was now on fire and it was blue just like that on operation I.R.D the Pandoras looked at the soldiers and shouted at them why they stopped firing but the only thing they could do was point and stare at Kazuya the Pandoras looked at him and saw that he had diffrent armor and weaponry and it seemed that the enemy stopped firing at everyone else and concentrated all fire on him. Kazuya used freezing and froze the incoming plasma bolts, explosives and beams, Kazuya walked towards the novas and started to cut them down one by one just by using flash step. Everyone was in awe as he moved from nova to nova and slaughtered them like they were nothing the novas fired and fired but he kept moving so fast that they shot at his image's that were left by his speed "What... what just is he he seem's more than a nova and a Pandoras put together" Chiffon said these words in confusement and shock "We have a nova coming and they are type S on top of that we can only stop one of them" Elizabeth was sure that they weren't going to beat both of them "Run everyone!" Ticy noticed the nova fire their beam at the position but they were to slow to respond and get out of the path of that beam "Damn I don't wanna die like this!" Satillizer shouted in the air and the beam hit their position...


	7. Chapter 7

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Kazuha's group got to the second line and it was going to fall any moment but 5 Mitsubishi F-2A fighters came in and bombed the enemy and provided air cover.

The F-2 was not the only aircraft that came to help about 5 Ospreys, 3 Chinooks, 2 Ah-6,and 4 Hueys came in some with armor and infantry inside of them. They landed and rushed to the second line to provide ammo, medical aid, and to reinforce the line, "Hey we have a group returning to the line get me a medical team and a security sqaud here to cover their rear!" her group quickly ran to the fortified gate and was helped by the medical team Kazuha saw her two friends at the cammand post with other ranking officers inside.

They saw Kazuha return and quickly departed to her side "Kazuha are you allright?!" Kazuha quickly took the water bottle away from her mouth and talked "We have to send a rescue for Echo position some people volunteer to stay back and hold the novas off while we retreat and they promised that they would buy us with all the time they could afford so we have to now!" the two looked at each other only to say this "Kazuha as much as we would want to do this we have to defend the second line and take back the first line or destroy all the novas that attacked our school" they looked disapointed and are mad at the decision they made but Kazuha had an idea "Than let me lead a group of 20 to rescue them!" they looked back and see if they had reserved troops and they did but only 9 "We have only 9 Kazuha will that be-" "YES! that would be fine now tell them to load on extra ammo and medical supplys!" they had them prepare for this but just as they were going to go everyone from point Echo came through a portal and appeared in front of the three.

"ATTENTION!" the remaining soldier barked these orders to the remaining people only 4 carried 3 bodys in and they saluted but the Pandoras had a look of confusion and guilt but Kazuha had a look of relief as she thought if had used the portal than he would be alive"Oh my god Kazuya are your here?!" she quckly noticed that there were 3 body bags, she quickly lost her joy and relief only to be replaced by worry and fear of her brothers death "Hey you two stop I want to have a look" they saluted to her and let her see who was under the plastic cover. As she opened it she was surprise to see someone else in the body bag, she quickly ran to the other two and saw that he was no where to be found but she ran to the Pandoras and questioned them about what happened to Kazuya and where he is the only thing they did was point to Satillizer who was holding a helmet with a very high tech hud inside of it, she was crying while holding it and sitting on the ground. "W-What Kazuya you... you died?" she fell to the floor on her knees on the brink of tears Satillizer walked to Kazuha and gave her his helmet "He didn't die he volounteard to stay and fight the novas his last words was "Please survive and don't cry you big baby ok?" he was crying and gave me this helmet to give to you as a reminder of what he did" "And to show that he has always had a afection to you even thought he barely seen you or had time woth you" Chiffon came in out of no where with the sentence but it hit the point of making Kazuha cry.

25 minutes before...

The nova beams hit the spot that they were located at, "What I'm alive!" the others started to look around "Hey your right were not dead yet Elizabeth!" "But what saved us?" Satillizer pointed to Kazuya who was taking the blow of the explosion but the Pandoras and soldiers felt something warm and started to see their wounds were healing and see a light blue wings on his back emitting glowing blue dust that landed on them and is causing the regeneration "What are you?!" Ticy yelled out of no where, at Kazuya who was holding the explosion back. The explosion disappear and he ran to them but was stabbed by a novas whip like tentackle but he made his sword and cut himself free but fell to the ground, the nova was going to kill Kazuya but he unleashed a freezing so strong that it crushed the nova and he aimed at the core of the nova "NOOOOOOOO I can't be defeated by an insect like him I just can't damn you KAZUYA AOI!" the core exploded and Kazuya got up but fell back to the ground 'Damn it the nova damaged me so badly and even I used almost half of my energy by taking that blast but I can't stop now where is the second one?!" but when he got up he sees three novas running at him firing their weapons but just as he was going to throw his sword at the novas four Pandoras came in and killed them the fourth one looked familiar but they carried him to the trench.

Kazuya's hud was damaged and was limiting his sight back to regular but his vision was diffrent and he could not see anyone but had a sense that he never felt before, he quickly took his mask off and gave it to Satillizer "Please hold this Satillizer and tell me if it shows no one and you feel a sense" Satillizer put it on but was amazed by the technoligy and how comfortable, and mobility it had "Um do you see what I just said?" Satillizer quickly took it off and looked at him with and said "Nope I can see everyone and it has a hud which tells friendly from feo but there's something bothering me" "Yes please say it" "Why are you turning white what..." Kazuya paused but started to change his hair turned black to white and his eyes blue "What's happening Kazuya!" "Satillizer whats wrong with him?!" "Captain what's wrong?!" the group did not notice a nova standing atop of them looking at Kazuya until it says "Ahh so your Gengo's son I must say You look like him with the blood of my dear enemy Marie Lancelot!"

"What... What are you talking about!?" Kazuya stood up but was supported by Kaho "You really are stupid aren't you did he ever told you that he was your father and your mother was Maria Lancelot and your stigmata body and your sister are both human novas the first to be born so congratioun for being the first of your race to be human nova! well I think I should stop this talk now and destroy you and your sister" the Pandoras used their high end skills and attacked him but failed they got hurt some badly and minor the soldiers were about to fire until Satillizer attacked him he thought she was just like the rest but she had training from Kazuya and that doubled her speed and power as they trained together, and she developed feelings of admeration and trust but it grew more than that to someone who she held dearest and loved.

"Oh ho so you might just be the smiling monster that I heard destoys everything well sorry to disapoint you missy but Kazuyas mine!" but Chiffon came and Ticy attacked him at the same time "Your not going to lay your hands on Kazuya or any of my friends anymore!" he got right back up sustaining damage to his torso, "So I was wrong that was not the smiling monster but you I guess those stigma from the women that came here with Marie passed them down to her predeceser I hope you were strong like her your mother that is!" Ticy was just about to attack until Chiffon creates anouther of her gauntlets and gently pushes her aside "Hehehe I hope your ready for insulting my mother!" she spoke in a scary vioce "OOooo I'm so scared what are you going to do about it huh?!" the two were locked in combat but Kazuya grabbed the wounded Pandoras with the help of the remaining soldiers "you 6 get the dead bodys back in bags and the rest help the wounded Pandoras!" Kazuya was thinking about if his dad and if Gengo was really his father than that would explain the stigma body that he and his sister posses.

Kazuya and the rest were finished with the gathering of the wounded and dead, but Chiffon and Ticy were thrown to the ground near them "So that's how strong you are well you are the weakest I ever had ahahaha. Well Kazuya I want this from you join me and I'll stop the invasion of earth and I'll spare the lives of these pathetic life forms so what do you say die with them as one of them or join the novas besides you are turning into a nova and losing your humanity so join me!" Kazuya knew that he used his gear 8 to many times and was turing into a nova but he had memorys of his friends he had and died by the hands of novas plus he made a promise to them "Satillizer please take my helmet back to my sister and tell her this "please survive and don't cry you big baby ok?" I want you to tell her this and give her my helmet and please become stronger Satillizer remember my training I taught you." with a smile Kazuya made a portal and everyone went through it but Satillizer "Let me stay and fight he's to strong for you please-" "No I'm sorry but please go I can handle him and you have my message now go the portal is closing" Satillizer stayed and Kazuya only thought about one thing to make her go he kissed her and she was surprised by this but returned it, Kazuya pulled away and pushed her away to the portal "Hehe that was my first kiss and good luck Stella!" he saluted to her and threw his dogtags through the portal.

The portal closed at his smiling face with tears streaming down it "That was my first kiss too you dummy" she began to cry holding his helmet.

(and the first two paragraghs repeat and now to Kazuya)

Kazuya was crying as the portal closed "Aw how cute someone you loved ahahaha so will you join me than Kazuya?" Kazuya looked at him with a very murdurous intent which frighten him "No I prefer to die as a human than die a nova "Now COME I'LL KILL YOU" "How foolish to fight a high class nova by yoursel-" just as he was materialize his weapon Kazuya used flash step and got to him so quick he couldn't see Kazuya "How... how did you do that!?" "Like I said I'll kill you, and if your wondering how well those Pandoras for example they their speed is slower than mine including Chiffon or how would you like to say Smiling monster her speed reaches my gear 2 but needs improvement now that answers your question PREPARE TO DIE FOR ALL THE MEN AND WOMEN WHO DIED IN THIS WAR!" the nova panicked and feared Kazuya who was menacing and spareless "Wait, wait I'll tell you when the next nova will attack!" the blade inch closer to his core "NO I'll tell you the next invasion of novas" Kazuya wanted the information about the next plan and forced him to answer more "TELL ME MORE!" "OK, OK, it will happen a year from now please spare me" Kazuya dematerailized his sword "Thank you thank you very much" Kazuya materailized a gun "I don't deal with novas or scum like you who laid a finger on my friends!" "Wah wait but I told you wait no please!"

Blam! *echo of gunshot* the body slumps to the ground and Kazuya was going to leave but see's 2 sqauds of nova coming to his position "Well I geuss I'm not out of the woods yet huh?" he made a knife and kept his gun out and got into a ready stance "Well I guess I have to fight even though I'm in a shitty condition well let's rock!"

He charged at the novas in gear 1 and stabbed, shot and kept doing this and they were circling him and was going to shoot but they were being crushed by his freezing. Kazuya knew that he used to much of his powers and was barely awake but he was scared it was night and the battle seemed like it was over and was to quiet he heard a noise inside a bunker and went to investigate there he found a girl wounded stabbed in the gut, 'The blade missed your organs by a couple of centimeters your lucky your alive but your bleeding out' Kazuya used what little energy he had and stopped the bleeding. He soon notices he's bleeding and lost a large amout of blood but it seamed that it was bandaged up 'Well let's get you back to base'

Kazuya carried her on his back but notices something moving 'guess there are some left better run and gun' Kazuya made a light but armored suit protecting him and created a smaller one for her Kazuya was carrying her until a explosion happened it sent him and the girl flying outside the novas walked to Kazuya and stabbed him then went to the other person and was about to but he shot it 3 times in the torso and kicked the other 2 off of him he rolled to her and grabbed her in a princess carry the novas shot back at him and kept hitting him, he almost got to the second line but wonder if they might think he is a nova so he turned his head light on and kept running but the plasma bolts were going to break his armor any second

The only thing he could do was use his flare but it will make him easyer to hit but it will signal he is alive he got to the wall and noticed that the armor was going to be destroyed but the Pandora in his arm woke up and started to move "Where am I and whats this suit!?" "damn we'll die if I don't use it oh well I guess it won't work wait I'll use my grenade "Hey you promise not to move right?" she looked at him "Why?" "Well theres 3 novas here and they got us cornered so i'm going to use my grenade please stay crouched down while it goes off I'll try to not get you hurt" "Wait I'm a Pandora I should be doing this!" "No soldiers should be the ones doing this job not high school girls who don't know the horror of war and the brutality of the enemy well I'm setting it off" the novas pointed at him and noticed the grenade pinn pulled on his finger, he quickly threw it and it exploded but before the explosion he covered her and took the full blast.

2 minutes later

Cassie is under someone and she is in her uniform but she could not shake the feeling of death and fear away she looked back at the figure bent over who's helmets light is still on "Cassie oh my god I thought you died after we seperated from each other!" he quickly ran to her and she embraced him "I thought I would had died if that person didn't save me at a bunker when I was bleeding and surrounded by nova." "Really well I hope he survived that blast but weren't you close to the blast" "yeah but... I don't remember!". The security unit came to the bent over person and checked if it was dead or alive "Hey you think this thing's human?" "Nah it looks really diffrent from what I seen" Kazuyas hand moved alittle "Shit Sergant you see that?!" the Sergant looked over and see's nothing "Ok? what am I suppose to see?" right then and there his shoulder moved and the base went to alert level 2 "Shit what the fuck is this think?!" the armor started to deteriorate and the whole suit started to turn to nothing but light shined over the whole base and soon it stopped "What it's just a kid?!" "Well it seems so get the M.T here now"

Kazuya was put in the hospital and some people from his unit came in, the docters told of his condition that he lost an arm and had serois injures to his torso, walked in and so did "Hey Captain I heard those novas did a number on you and I heard about from the second sqaud from our division sir I'm sorry for the loss of Itami but please get better soon" they were walking out the door until they hear someone "Itami saved me and risked his life for me! and looked at how bad I did I got everyone my best friends killed" "No you didn't Captain you told the people of this school to prepare for the upcoming battle and you saved more by messaging to the military." Kazuya was crying but was cheered up by "Thank you but here this is what Itami gave to me please give it to his little brother" the both said no and told him to do it himself beacuse he was the closest to Itami in the whole unit and his brother would like to hear the final moments of his brother on the front line "Hey Cpt. Aoi get better ok and I'll buy you a beer" "You better than and don't die you two I don't wanna be the only one who survived from our division" "Over and out" they both saluted and went separate ways.

The next day Kazuya healed his arm the first thing in the morning but the arm would regenerate fully the only thing missing was his hand and his vision returned "I guess thats nova mode huh? oh well but is it true that grandfather is my father and Kazuha's well guess I have to get to the lunch room" Kazuya got to the lunch room and finds it stuffed with Pandoras,Limiters,soldiers, and staff Kazuya was the person they thought was dead or died in the battle and was claimed to be the hero of the 11th nova clash everyone was quiet and wondered if he was a ghost or someone else but he was the real and only Kazuya Aoi. Kazuya ordered a breakfest sandwich and walked to the roof and ate by himself. He was looking at the battle torn field he see's on the roof 'I hope Kazuha survived.' Kazuya was starting to get sleepy and fell right asleep and someone came from the door.

Satillizer was surprised at what she was seeing with her very own eyes "K-Kazuya you survived or is this a dream?" she walked acouple of steps closer to see and she see's his left hand was missing and he was asleep as if nothing happened. She carefully lifted his head and put it on her lap she blushed from doing this and just thinking about that farewell kiss he gave to her yesterday 'Wait does Sensie know that he is alive?!' Kazuya started to have a sweaty face and a nova appeared out of no where it notices Satillizer and is about to stab her but he shoots the nova "Damn I knew it I am her son than that means he's my D-dad" Kazuya drops his gun than walks to his room and notices that his stuff was getting packed by his friend Arthur "Kazuya your alive I thought you died and I know that your the masked person well there goes my secret but wheres my sister Kazuha?" "She's sulking in her room and crying from your death please get her out of there it's just to sad to see a good teacher like her go down like that" "I will I have a very important thing to talk to her about!" Kazuya ran out of the room and to Kazuhas room.


	8. Chapter 8 truth

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Inside of Kazuhas room Kazuha closed the blinds and locked the door isolating herself from the outside world while grieving the death of her dearest brother Kazuya Aoi. "Kazuya you promised you would hold survive and wait for rescue but you broke the promise" she kept crying while holding his helmet that he gave to her as a reminder but was disturbed by her friend Yumi, "Kazuha are you allright?" Kazuha did not want to be bothered or disturbed and yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE! please" Yumi was starting to walk away but she saw someone she least expected.

Right there standing in front of her is Kazuya who was said that died on the battlefield who saved Kazuha and the second, and third years with a few soldiers along with them, "K-Kazuya is it really you!?" he walked closer "Yeah the one and only so what's wrong with Onee-san?" Yumi told Kazuya about how his death traumatized her and has been in her room for a whole day "Well I guess I'll help" "But she locked the door and won't listen" Kazuya created a portal in front of him "Well who said I should go through the door?" he smirked and went through, as he got to the other side of the portal he saw that the room's lights were off and his sister was holding his helmet and she was in her bed sleeping more 'Gosh I guess you are a mess if I'm not here huh Onee-san?' just as he was going to sit in her bed he heard her mutter a few words "Kazuya... please... don't leave me..." he saw that a tear fell down her face and Kazuya wiped it away "Don't worry about me Onii-san I promised that I won't die" Kazuya started to get sleepy and looked at his watch it was only 9:00 am 'Well I guess it can't hurt to sleep for awhile' he soon layed down on the bed with his sister and slept.

30 minutes later

Kazuha woke up to a warm feeling to her right side and sees her otouto laying right next to her and his face was close to hers, the only thing that went through her head were 'Kazuya you survived... you survived and kept your promise I'm such an idoit' she sat up and put Kazuya on her lap but he hugged her arm and muttered a few words "I... some... burgers too... Onii-san..." she was getting up but was pushed to the bed and Kazuya went on top of her and stared at who she was "Uh hehe" Kazuya lauph nervously and got off of his sister "Sorry for that and for making worry you depress for my fake death and I could not keep my promise to you." Kazuya looked gloomy while he apoligized "You didn't break the promise you kept it you came back and alive on top of that" Kazuha joked around on the last part that made Kazuya lighted up "Well let's get to the assembly!" Kazuya replied with a cheerfull "Yeah let's get going" but Kazuha notice that something was odd with him and just couldn't help it.

The two siblings got to the assembly and opened the door and when they did they were cheered by their classmates, staff, and the military. Kazuya waved his left hand but remembered that it was not fully healed yet but it was healed and it showed his hand but he remembered what that nova said to him "Your father is Gengo and your mother is Marie Lancealot" 'Does Onii-san know this secret or not?' then a person on a microphone talked "Well look who it is hero of the 11th nova clash, defender of genetics, Captain of the army, running through hell saving anyone while hurt I present to you KAZUYA AOI!" the whole assembly room went with a roar of cheer's and whistles for the hero of the battle. A person went to him and told him to go to the stage and he did as he was told and he asked if he could make his armor and walk in with it, Kazuya didn't care so he kept school clothes and went up.

The crowd died down and waited for Kazuya to get to the stage "Everyone, you all did a great job better than what I thought about Genetics capabilitys were and you all fought even if you were scared you fought until the last bullet,last man, and place but we all lost friends in that battle." everyone started to remember their dead comrades even Kazuya who lost his best friend and others to the novas "But they sacrifice themselves for us for this war, for us to win..." he paused there and the crowd looked at him thinking what he would say next, but he was thinking 'If I tell them there will be anouther invasion in a year they will panick and everyone would lose hope because of the size but I guess I have to choose' Kazuya spoke "Everyone I still have something to and I should had said it earlyer but, I would only see your faces with anxiety, fear, and nervousness but like I was saying, there will be anouther nova invasion on this island in a year it started yesterday when I defeated their commander on the battlefield." everyone looked at each other and started whispering "What a nova told him?!" "How can a nova talk to him unless..." someone shouted out of nowhere "We know that novas can't talk and how do you know huh are you one!" then anouther person shouted "Yeah he's right then does that mean he's a nova?!" one after the other students and soldiers armed their selves and started to get ready to attack Kazuya who is under the act of being a nova spy.

A Pandoras threw her weapon at Kazuha and said "If he can talk to novas then does'nt that mean she's one too because their brother and sisters!" Kazuya got angry at that point because they accused Kazuha of being a nova, Kazuya just got angry and didn't care anymore he armored up in his regular armored suit and used flash step and pulled his sword out on the Pandora at her neck "If anyone dares to accuse Kazuha of being a nova and harms her your going to go through me first GOT THAT!" Kazuya used freezing and forced everyone to the ground then stopped "Even if I was a nova why didn't I kill everyone in this school when I got here and why did I save everyone, alert Genetics,defended Genetics,THEN WHY DO I FIGHT NOVAS!" the crowd went quiet and put their weapons away. Kazuya walked out of the assembly to the firing range and was going to get the weapons he had in his locker but didn't want to because he could use his own guns that can be clean and effictent when needed to be used, 'I guest they hate me now well not my problem I was trained to fight and survive plus my mother is Marie lancelot and a nova plus my father is Gengo but he said we were his grandchildren I guess the only thing I'm capable of is fighting and surviving' Kazuya just kept firing and slamed magazine after magazine until someone was firing, five gun boths away.

Kazuya materialized a M60 with attackments, grip, lighten wieght, and a strap with a box magazine. Kazuya started shooting the M60 and made a smily face with perfect accuracy, the person put their target farther away and fired a smg hitting center of the target 'Damn this persons good but not good enough' Kazuya smiled and pulled out a his Smith/West semi and put the target very far to the max range of the firing range and fired 5 rounds. Kazuya dematerialized his weapon then exited the firing range only to be greeted by the first, second, and third years including the student president, "Um Kazuya were very sorry for what we said and done please forgive us." everyone looked at him for his answer "It's not a problem I was trained to fight and survive in the army and I fit the work." the whole crowd thought it was sad to live a life of fighting and surviving "Now please can I leave" Chiffon nodded and wondered 'What made you join the army Kazuya and how did you beat that nova commander?'

Kazuya walked to the highest hill and sat there watching the sun go down for 2 hours straight thinking about things and will they prepare or not, he was disturbed when someone walked closer to him he heard light footsteps and knew that it was probably a Pandora but who he just didn't care right now "Hey I can hear you over there just come out if you just want to talk" the person walked out and and he see's Satillizer there walking to where he was at. "Kazuya what made you join the army at a very young age?" Kazuya smirked at these words and started to remember what happen at age 13 "Well if you really must know I was your smart kid in the class everyone liked me even the girls at my school I was admired by the sports club and everyone fought for me to join their club ahaha but I knew that those days were going to end on friday at 12:00 everyone was just minding their own business and getting their lunch but a nova came out of no where and destroyed the building. When that happened I swear, that time stopped at that moment for aslong as I wanted and I just moved everyone out side of the building and the building crumbled down when everyone was out" Kazuya stopped.

Satillizer was stunned by what he said but knew there was more to the story "Please go on" Kazuya continued "The nova came nearer to the students and teachers and killed 5 people and hurt 2 people, the only thing running through my mind was stop, stop the killing my friends. Right then and there I froze the nova but what destoyed the nova was my freezing it was so intense that it crush the novas core and the size of it." Satillizer was thinking that it was the cause of his powers but he still talked about the story "The military and Pandoras arrived shortly after I crush the nova and guess who it was that came out of the helicopter" she tryed to guess who but couldn't "Well they were the Numbers because that nova was a S type and my sister jumped out and see's me covered with alittle blood and I was crouched over the hurt students healing their wounds. The army came in and saw what I done but you know what the funny thing is the people who admired me who were my friends thought I was a monster so I joined the army of course Kazuha didn't like it and wondered why they would want me, so there you have it my life was torn apart by a nova and which made me what I am today" Kazuya put his right arm over his eyes and started to cry because of the sad story "Kazuya it wasn't your fault and they just don't know what you did for them to live" Satillizer hugged Kazuya and comforted him as best as she can because she has never comforted anyone in her life.

Kazuya and Satillizer both walked back to the dorms and went their seperate ways but just as they went Kazuya asked Satillizer something "Satillizer sempai is you need anything or have anything troubling you just tell me ok?" Kazuya was blushing and Satillizer replied "Call me Stella ok Kazuya?" Kazuya agreed and they went their ways but for some reason Kazuya notices he's being followed by 2 people 'Just what do they want?' he stopped outside of the dorms and materialized a sword "Come out you two theres no point in hiding if you don't know how to tail someone!" the two emerged from behind a tree volt weapon ready Miyabi, and Arnett appeared "Well Miyabi we got found out" "Well I don't care he's going to be my limiter" she licked her lips and Kazuya was disturbed by what she said and shivered "Well what is that all you wanted then me being your limiter?" "No I want to see how strong you were to be able to beat that nova commander who beat us down like nothing" Kazuya smiled alittle "Well you are far from my lead so this is pointless even if you use tempest turn or anyother high end skills you will lose, my speed is even faster than Chiffon but please don't tell her that I said that"

Arnett was mad at how he said that they were out of his lead and used accel turn to hit him to show him a lesson to not make fun of third years or insult them "Well that was slow can't you go any faster?" she looked at Miyabi and see's him standing right next to her "Your mine" she smiled and stabbed Kazuya in the leg but didn't hit anything solid "Wait don't tell me Illusion turn!?" Arnett looked surprised "He can use Illusion turn!?" Kazuya was getting bored and wanted to finished this as soon as possible "Well I'm getting tired I should end this now and no that was not Illusion turn that was just speed ans chiffon has speed close to my gear 2 but could barely harness the speed and pricesion of my gear 2 or full potential" Kazuya went from gear 2 to gear 4 and got to Arnett punched her in the stomach and Miyabi "Mind as well help them back to their rooms or look for their limiters" he quickly searched and found them in their dorms he quckly handed over the Pandoras to their limiters and walked to his room but he didn't know was that someone was watching with anouther person.

Please read and review because I don't know if I should continue the story or not so review to let me know you guys still alive! lol


	9. Chapter 9

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Kazuya got into his dorm and found out that Arthur was still up "Oh where have you been Kazuya?" he lauph nervously "Don't tell me..." Arthur was surprised for that Kazuya finally got a Pandora "You finally partnered up with a Pandora didn't you?" his face was now smiling "Nooo! I haven't chose a partner yet and besides everyone see's my powers and me like a nova remember at the assembly" Arthur was now disapointed "Well yeah but they see you now have potential and will want you as their partner besides you have that speed and ability" "Thanks Arthur I think I'll go to sleep now, I had a long day." Arthur looked curois from "I had a long day" "So what happend?" Kazuya was in his bed and said "You don't want to know!" with that he went to sleep as quick as he could.

Kazuya was fighting a nova and see's someone jumping in front of him taking a blast from a nova, he quickly used freezing and ran to her holding her up yelling "Marie, we have to go your hurt and others are coming soon" she replyed "No... I have to finish him off" she started to cough blood and was losing consouis "Marie! get up we are leaving now!" she put her hand on his face "Gengo promise me you will stop him" he looked confused because he did not have any power other thatn freezing "But how can I stop him I can only perform freezing!" "Trust... me..." Gengo soon felt a large energy pump through his body and he could feel his body armor turn into something more hard and sturdy, he could feel a sword in his hand and hear Marie in his head "Go on Gengo you can do it now I'll be with you and take care of the kids" Gengo looked at Maire who was unconouis on the ground. He looked at the nova and had one thing on his mind 'I promise, I promise I'll beat him'

Kazuya woke up in a cold sweat 'What was that and was that dad? no it was just a dream right?!' Kazuya walked to the bathroom and use's it for his normal mornign routine he quickly glimpsed at the clock and finds out he's a minute late "Oh crap I'm late! well I could use the portal hehe" Kazuya got his uniform ready and creates the portal. He crosses to the other side and finds out he just entered the class room and everyone looked at him in amazement and surprise, then Kaho walks to him "Why did you come in like that you know that they might get the wrong idea about you!" "Well they will think I'm a nova if i'm not surrounded by people" Kaho was irritated by those words and was going to punish him but Kazuha came in and see's the portal "Could you tell me what you are doing with that portal?!" Kazuya lauph nervously and answered "I overslept and was late so I thought I would-" Kazuha stopped Kazuya right their "You are to use your power for something more serois now stop playing around!" the class looked at Kazuya and Kazuya just went and sat down.

40 minutes have passed and Kazuya was thinking about that dream 'Is that real and is that how I got these powers? and was that really Marie Lancealot and was I dad? well these dreams are becoming the only hint to find out these powers but do they come with a price because great power does come with a-' Kazuya started to sense 3 novas and they seem more stronger and he could tell they were novas because of his stigma tissue 'I have to take care of them before they cause havoc on everyone!' Kazuya stood up and asked his sister if he could go use the bathroom and she did 'I have to find them but where are they... The roof top, that could tell me where they are and how far as well' Kazuya hurried to the roof and see's the three novas ready with their energy swords and one of them walked up to him "Kazuya Aoi you will be coming with us" Kazuya was confused why would they want him "We want you to join us your becoming more nova so cast aside your humanity aside!" He didn't want that to happen and just made his sword and armor as the reply to the nova, "You want to die then is that it you two dispatch of him" the novas followed their orders and took their weapons out and started to attack.

The attacks of these novas are much faster and Kazuya could hardly block 'Well I guess gear 8 maybe but they are fast and I don't want to trun into nova mode' just then the novas speed went to gear 9 and the attacks were now landing on him but his armor was taking some of the blows 'Damn I guess I have to use gear 10 my max but I don't know what will happen' Kazuya used his gear 10 and when he used it Kazuyas armor detorited and had a blue armor and he had a glow like a nova "So you finally are turning to a nova!" "No this is my power and mine alone!" Kazuya quickly dispatched the other two and started to fight him.

The nova ran away to the front of the classrooms and started to fight there "Ahahahaha this is fun but you should throw your humantity aside now or else they die!" Kazuya looked at his surrounding and see's the whole student body looking out of the class windows "You wouldn' dare" Kazuya was feeling more angry and it just built up and all it needed was something to light it on fire. Just then Kazuha looked out the window and saw the two on the ground "Kazuya run away!" the nova glanced at her "So that must be your sister well it would be a disapointment if she disappears" it then shot a beam at Kazuha 'No STOP IT!' then time stopped Kazuya looked everwhere and see's the beam moving slowly towars his classroom where Kazuha is at.

Kazuya was starting to lose his freezing of time and see's the beam going faster 'I have to stop it!' Kazuya thought of one thing he jumped in the path and as he did this his freezing was lifted and everyone see's him infront of the object stabbed but stopped "Oh ho so you finally use your nova powers!" Kazuya was now furois he started to change his hair started to turn white like a nova and glowing bluish dust started to emit around him and his eyes were now diffrent and he never experienced the eyes and feel diffrent "You... will pay for that!" Kazuya used a speed he never harness and threw the nova to the ground "You fell for it" then 5 portals opened up around them the school was now at alert level 5 as these novas came out of nowhere "Oh this is Kazuya eh he doesn't look much" "Ahaha you got your ass beat didn't you oh well lets bag him and destroy this place" "Yes they are coming so let's hurry this up" Kazuya was now under standing more of what they were saying "LIKE HELL I WOULD LET YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

The Pandoras and limiters came out ready to fight the novas but they see Kazuya handling all of them at the same time "Damn it doesn't he have a weakness" "Yes his sister" the novas quickly searched the area and see's her and take her to Kazuya "Now now come with us or she dies!" "Kazuya don't do it! they will kill me anyways!" Kazuya was losing his self control because of the powers and he surpassed his gear 10 with the usage of so much energy "Ni-san please wait for me" Kazuya smiled and Kazuha understand what he was going to do "Ok" Kazuya launched a freezing and started to crush the novas "WHAT IS THIS!?" "THIS FREEZING IS TO STRONG IT WILL CRUSH US!" the novas soon got crushed, he ran to his sister and falls to the ground he see's his left hand deteroiting and losing his control of his power "What is he?!" the students exclaimed to horror as they see Kazuya lose himself.

Kazuha woke up to find Kazuya in a uncontroliable condition she soon started to walk to him "Kazuya your not a nova please come back to your self" Kazuya now has 2 stigmas sticking out of his back "PLEASE... stay away..." Kazuya made his gun and pointed to his head "I... choose to ... stay Human!" he than fired the entire magizine into his head as he fired to the last bullet the stigmas went back down and he turned back to his old old regular self.


	10. Chapter 10 recover

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Kazuya was rushed to the E.R and is said to have a concusion and has stressed out his mind and body on the fight against those novas.

"Kazuya why... why did you do that?" she starts to remember his words 'I choose to be HUMAN!' this line echoed in her head and repeats 'I think I should have him tell me the truth about the meeting with a nova commander and other novas he has come into contact with' just then a Elize comes out of the E.R and seems to want to talk to Kazuha about his head because the concusion is healing 2 times faster then regular human regen "And for some reason his brain activity is high." she looked confused at the part she said his brain activity "Um what you said his brain activity is high!?" she nodded to confirm to Kazuha.

Inside of Kazuyas mind the dream he had before was playing inside of his head. "Marie I did it I promised you-" his sentence was cut off as he coughs out blood he stubled to the ground and held her in his hand "I guess I won't make it" just then he hears someones voice 'You can make it Gengo' Gengo then sees her form in front of him "Use the chamber you made for me" then she disapeared he thought to himself 'How am I going to get to the pod when it's far away!' he wanted to get to the place and he found himself there. The pod lays in front of him opened he puts her gently inside and goes to the control panel "I'll save you Marie just hang on and I'll get you fixed up just like last time we met!" tears were streaming down his face as he typed the codes and others to help his beloved wife.

The door opened slightly and reveals Kazuha and Satillizer looking at his condition "Um... sensie are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure but right now we have to get to the training field but we could always see if he's alright" "Ok then" they both got out of the hospital and went to the training rooms. The training rooms were packed with soldiers, Pandoras, and Limiters talking about the situation but soon stoped talking as Sister Margaret steps up to the stage "As you all know we have anouther invasion coming in but this one is 2 times bigger and the whole world is now training for this invasion and preparing, we should train to and rebuild our defense stronger than last time." the students knew this but wanted to know the status of Kazuya who fought the novas 3 hours ago and saved a class from being killed while stopping himself when he lost control. "We will be making a new squad that is made up of the best in this school-" Sister Margaret was stopped as Arnett started to shout "We don't have anyone stronger than him Sister" Margaret was looking away from the crowd who wanted to know who the strong person was she looked back at them "He... he is in a unstable condition after those novas came in and tried to take him, he lost controll after he destroyed those novas but he stopped himself by shooting himself and stopped but by doing so he is in a... coma state and has not recovered" the students got tired of not knowing who he is "Who is he anyways?" a second year Pandora shouted.

She looked like she was guilty of something and started to say his name "The person who we are talking about is Ka-" "Me Kazuya Aoi I am the person they are talking about but I'm not in a coma anymore" the entire room looked at him in astonishment and surprise but those who knew of his identity were still surprised by his recovery "But I can't stay still and do nothing so this is what I want from everyone I'll train all of you into the best fighting force there was for Pandoras, Limiters and soldiers. Pandoras you will fight me in a group and those who have potential I will teach more important techqnise, Limiters you all will try and freeze me for 2 minutes, and this will make you more stronger to use more serrois freezing as I teach you more, and finally soldiers WHERES MY SALUTE!" Kazuya yelled so loud that the soldiers stood up in shock and the students stood up and also saluted to him "I want you all to fight against my nova dummys with your combat gear and try to survive from their ambush and speed. Technical unit you will cordnate airstrike and communications with the whole unit staff members will help when needed but teachers I hope your as strong as you guys look and this goes to all of you!" Kazuha and Satillizer looked at him with relief and happiness from seeing him in his regular mood.

At Tokyo a airplane arrives to the airport and out steps someone important "I wonder how their doing, and I'm back Maria I kept your promise I'll do my best to save humanity!" with those words he clenched his scard right hand and exited out from the plane to his hotel.

Deep inside of west Genetics Maria Lancealot brain waves grew 'Welcome back home Gengo.' she gently shed a tear down her face inside of the chamber filled with a special liquid that keeps her body stable.

Authers note: I hope you guys love this story because I will end this story soon but not to quick! but heres a preview of whats to come. "Will you stop lying to us I know the truth Oji-san. I know the truth between us and Maria Lancealot!" the three go quiet and stayed like that for 2 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11 I know the truth

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The whole school was now under going training and drills, the Pandoras were fighting so hard against Kazuya and the thing is that they were in their sqaud of 10 *without their limiters of course* one after anouther they fell to the floor of exhaustion and light bruising "Come on you guys are third years? man you guys are slow!" then the student council president stepped up with Ticy at her side "Kazuya may I-" "Yes you can I'm ready when you are" Chiffon was surprised and got ready for the fight.

The sparing ring was now being watch as their #1 Pandora will fight Kazuya, "Ready when you are Sempai" "Oh please don't call me Sempai Kazuya just call me Chiffon" the two disappeared and are soon found. Kazuya stayed still with his gaurd up ready for an incoming attack, the students new he would lose to her because she's using Illusion turn, she appears right behind him, Kazuya turned but was too late the claws were now hitting him but his image disappeared. The students were surpised by this seeing him disappear when he was dealt with damage, "What he disappeared!?" "How did he?" Pandoras one after the other questioned what happened 'What!? but he was right there where could he have gone?!' "Hey I'm right here Chiffon!" he appeared in front of her and was slashed by her but it was a fake like the other "What's the matter you can't keep up?" Chiffon was now smiling so big that the students and people around got scared from her Evil smile "He he he no I can go faster" she than doubled her speed and now exceeds Kazuyas gear 5 'Hmmm that's her max speed? well I can see how she lost to that nova' he quckly changed his gear 6 to gear 8.

The audeicne could now see him walking towards Chiffon she quickly attacked him but it looked like he was not phased "Well Chiffon you certainly need to double your speed one more time to get to my speed and be able to see me." she looked at him confused and surprised "Well let's end this I have to train more people" he smiled then appeared behind her and pushes her out of the line 'How... how did I lose?' "Next please" the next person stepped out and showed that it was Satillizer "So fighting in a group now I see" "No by myself" "Allright then please be ready and I hope you improved from last time"

Outside in the outdoor headquarters a phone ranged 3 times until someone picked it up "Hello this is Sister Margaret and who might this be?" "Yes I need to talk to you about the prepeartions of the upcoming battle are they leading the students and others in training?" "Yes they are" "Good and please tell them that there is someone who wants to meet them at the train please" "Yes Dr. Aoi I'll tell them" she soon hang up the phone only to be curios about what he is going to do.

The battle against Kazuya was longer than the fight against Chiffon the Pandoras looked at him with respect and Satillizer as they fight each other, "So your getting better than I thought keep improving ok?" she was confused by that question 'What?!' just than he pushes her out of the ring "OK everyone you are getting better and better but now it's time for lunch!" Kazuya and the others walked to the lunch line and grabbed their high class food or burgers and walked back outside to enjoy lunch but Kazuya walked to a nearby hill with a tree planted atop of it and started to eat his burgers.

'I wonder what Gramps or dad is doing right now?' he took anouther bite then turns around with his gun pointed at the person "Um is this a bad time Kazuya?" Kazuya was now embarresed for pulling his gun on his sister twice he quickly bowed for her apoligy but was told it was nothing, "So you heard about the mother of Pandoras right Oni-san?" she looked at him in surprise of the question "Yes but why are asking that?" "Oh no reason" Kazuya looked away at the ocean and took anouther bite from his burger. 'Somethings wrong with him but what is it!?' just then a soldier comes by and looked nervous from Kazuya "Um Cpt. A-" "Come on Cpl. Honda I told you just call me Kazuya allright?" "Thanks Cap- I mean Kazuya um theres someone that wants to meet you at the train station" "Oh just that ok thanks for the info now go an get some food I need you ready to fight the nova off!" the Corporal was encouraged by his kindness and talk 'I wonder why they called him the young monster?' he walked away and the two siblings walked to the train station for their meeting with some person.

They arrived at the station ans see someone that they thought they wouldn't see "Oji-san!" Kazuha ran to him and gave him a hug "Oh it's so great to see you again it's been years last time we seen each other together like a familly" Gengo chuckled "Well who might this be your limiter?" "NO! he's Kazuya my brother and your grandson" he looked at Kazuya "So you created plasma texture right and managed to defend Genetics against the nova invasion and is preparing for the next attack" he smiled and put his hand out to shake his Kazuya was mad and frustrated "You... you left us abandoned us to a fake family and most of all you lied to us!" Gengo looked at him worryed "Kazuya is something wrong?" Kazuya snapped "Will you stop lying to us I know the truth Oji-san or I should say Oto-san!, I know the truth between us and Maria Lancealot!" the three go quiet and stayed like that for minutes.


	12. Chapter 12 I'll die alone

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The three stayed still for minutes until Kazuha broke the silence "K- Kazuya what are you talking about he's our grandfather not our father!" she started to shout at Kazuya "Ne-san you don't even know do you!" Kazuha was angry and could not control her strength and slapped him in the face so hard that he flew to the wall *Glass shatters and a loud thump!* the two looked at Kazuya who was now coughing blood and a glass fragment stuck to his side "Ni-san why?!" "You are just telling lies like you always do now can't you stop lying to me!" Kazuya was now crying hurt by his sisters words "I guess the nova was right staying a human will only give you pain and suffering but I still chose to stay human because I knew you would stay by my side I geuss I was wro-" Kazuya started to cough more and bleed out more but pulled the glass out of his wound "I'll be leaving than screw this saving humanity is just a dream, then I should just disappear!" he created a portal and started to walk through but was stopped by Kazuha.

"Please don't go I'm sorry I just got mad because I thought we could be a family again now please stop don't go!" he turned around and pushed her away and at the same time he pushed himself through to the portal "You can take it back Kazuha!" he threw a phone as the portal closed.

"KAZUYA!" she leaped to grab his hand but grabbed his phone instead and seen something that she never knew about her brother. Gengo quickly ran to her side "Kazuha it's going to be allright he'll come back" She hugged him and started to cryinto his suit 'What have I done Marie?!'

Kazuya was teleported to a isolated island and tried his best to heal his wounds "Damn you Kazuha you... I thought that you would understand what I was going for but no you almost killed me and believed his lies then I guess we aren't related if you didn't have those dreams!"

"Damn I... I lost to much blood I guess I'll have to use my suit" Kazuya changed from his uniform to his custom suit that is fit for almost every purpose and situation but it failed "I guess I used to much for sparing with the other students, well I'll die alone like I always have been alone..."

AUTHURS note: please help me with ideas to keep making the story more interesting!


	13. Chapter 13

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Kazuya wakes up to find himself recovered "I guess I'll have to live alone" Kazuya shed a tear but wiped it away "Well not like I care I was always left alone by Ni-san and everyone else. I really am a useless person I don't deserve to stay human or a nova I just want to be left alone!" Kazuya started to cry and soon a blue light with blue dust molded into a human shape appeared in front of him it reached leaned close to him and spoke, "Kazuya your never alone"

Kazuya looked up and see's someone "Please just go away I don't want to be close to anyone or I'll just end up getting hurt and those around me, alone all the time my sister always had no time with me and I don't even know who my real parents are and the only thing I have of them are these visions of them fighting together and their departure are these memorys of them or just a dream!"

There was a long silence until he spoke "Ever since I was a child I always had noone to comfort me to sleep in my room and I would always felt a warm presence comfort me to sleep all the time and sometimes see the face singing me a lalaby but I stopped hearing it ever since I was 10 and to this day!" Kazuya was so depressed that he wanted to die and disappear from the face of the world "Kazuya you were never alone in the first place don't you feel the same warmth like last time?" he looked confused "What are you talking about!"

Kazuya looked confused "That warm comfort you felt was me, I was there with you comforting you like a mother should have done but my powers were weak that I had to stop coming to comfort you" she smiled with teary eyes and Kazuya looked up more and see's her face more clearly "Wait then your... the one... who comforted me... Oka-san?!" Kazuya was on his knees on the verge of crying "It's allright now son I will never leave you ever again" she fell to her knees crying while hugging Kazuya "Oka...-san if this is a dream I don't want it to end!"

Kazuya started to cry from this point "I don't want it to end to Kazuya but you have a duty and you swore on that day with your friends" *they both say it at the same time* "I Will never abandon human kind for anything I will save everyone for I have lost to much to stop pushing forward and everyday I fight will be a victory for those who have perished protecting mankind" Kazuya puts his hand in the air "I Kazuya Aoi swear to this until death" "Now go Kazuya I'll wait for you and everyone and please tell Gengo to stop lying and here take this" Kazuya took the neckalace and turned back to her "I promise Oka-san." he saluted and created a portal and left "I;m so proud of you, you growned up to become a fine man" she felt a tear fall down her face and began to disappear back to her pod.

Kazuya walked through the portal and discovers that everyone was looking for him "Kazuya there you are" "Stella-sempai" she looked scared because of the blood on his uniform "Are you okay?!" he simply smiled "Better than ever" "What happened when you were gone tell me Kazuya!" "let's just say I had someone comfort me in my time of needs and I promised something that must be done now come on let's get back to training!"

For some reason she liked this Kazuya more because of his personality and smile have become radiant and like a real smile instead of a hollow smile and personalitys "Hey wait for me!" they both ran to the field for the training and his lessons he has skipped "Hey where have you been and your covered in blood!" "Oh well Sorry about that let me fix the blood part. There now that that's over with I want everyone to attack these type-S novas by your selves with the support of these smaller novas if you manage to destroy or damage the core you will complete your training" everyone muttered to them selves and those around "Allright then this is a test on your combat capibilitys if you manage to destroy or damage the nova core you will pass if you fail and your team is wiped out you will have to go through more harsh training until you surpass the nova test!"

"Are you ready! get set GO!" everyone was fighting as if they were real. The first years were having the most trouble with destroying the core but the freezing was stonger and longer "Allright girls were going to show them upper classman that we can fight these type s novas!" "YEAH" the first years all screamed this and showed that the first years have the fighting spirit.

The third years were going smoothly but they couldn't stop the limiters from getting eliminated from the test "Come on you hear those first years they think they can do it better than the upper classes!" "We'll show them!" the test lasted for 3 hours straight everyone passed but Kazuya didn't go up yet nor did Satillizer "Hey now it's time for you to fight them" " Ok but how many are there undestroyed?" "About 4 why?" "Send them all at the both us at once" the people looked at him as if he was crazy "EEEHHHHH?!" "Are you crazy! you'll never take them out with just you two!" "Well I want to try something ok and I think all of them attacking me at once with the little ones will make me use it so please" Satillizer was nervous about his decision "Don't worry Stella I'll protect you like it's the real thing" Stella was blushing and turned away she noticed that he called her name without any honorifics and told her that he would protect her even if it was training.

They had began in the training Kazuya destroyed 2 already without trouble but Stella had trouble with them, they were 60 yards away from each other but Kazuya threw his weapon at one nova destroying the core but what he didn't pay attention to was that she was to tired to move away from the falling nova 'Damn it I was careless thinking she would take care of her self!' he quickly created a portal and scooped her up while running back through the portal.

The nova fell to the ground and dust blew everywhere, the students looked worried if the two were alright and they see a person carrying anouther emerging from the smoke "Hey there they are you guys okay?" he replied with a smile "Yeah were fine but let her rest she used to much of her stamina" "Ok" the students and others lined up "I have very..." the students looked nervous if they failed but the 1st years looked even more nervous, they waited for his other words, "Very good everyone you all managed to take some novas down and have therfore past the test! Congragulations!" the students cheered and some limiters and Pandoras kissed "Hey hey and to top it off I set up a party for everyone plus you all will have a week of relaxing with the teachers too" the cheeres became even louder than the one before, Stella heard of what he said and cheered too.

"Kazuya!, Kazuya!, Kazuya!" the chant started with a few but soon the whole student body from east and west Genetics joined in "Well you guys better get going before the food gets cold! and soldeirs you guys can have all the bear you want but no more than 2 drinks" the soldiers threw their barrets in the air and celebrated 'Well I guess without me everyone wouldn't come together and past this test thank you Oka-san' he smiled while walking to the party but was stopped as he see's Gengo and Kazuha standing in his way "That was a very nice way to reward them Kazuya" "Yes that was very interesting but what happened to your wounds?" Kazuya was thinking to what his mother said "Please stop running away from the truth Gengo and please stop lying" "This is what she Oto-san" Gengo was now crying and from his crying it startled Kazuha "Here this is something she wanted me to give you" he put a neckalace on his hand and walked away.

"Um what was that Kazuya get back here!" but he disappeared when he went around the corner, she went back to Gengo "Grandpa what was this about stop lying to them and you being our father?" Gengo opened the neckalace revealing a picture of him with his wife Maria "I have been running away to much Marie I'm sorry I'll tell them everything" he spoke in a small voice "What was that?" "I said lets get to the party before were late!" he thought to himself 'I knew it you did survive Maria'

Athours note: Well when typeing those 2 paragraphs I cried it was just so emotionall well thanks to all readers who are ready this please REVIEW IT IF YOU WANT MORE!


	14. Chapter 14

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The party was busy with people eating and celebrating for their succes on the test, Kazuya walked in and see's them happy but has something to tell them "Everyone I have a anouncement to make!" everyone quieted down to hear what Kazuya had to say "Everyone you passed the test but the only thing I can't have you do..." Kazuya stopped and everyone leaned closer to hear what he was going to say "You guys can't have any alcohal!" everyone was surprised from him saying that and thought of something more serios but all laugh at what he said "Ahahahahahaha" "Kazuya was that all you had to say!" Ticy came out of nowhere and so did Elizabith both still laughing "Yes I did besides it's time for your celebrations but no alcohal for you guys cause your all still minors especialy you Ticy" she chuckle nervously "hehe" "Well everyone you better be ready for the battle!" they all looked at him as if making fun of them "Oh yeah and what about you huh!?" he looked at the person and see's Kazuha the one who asked him the question "Well... Oh well look at the time I got to go now!" "Wait where are you going now Kazuya you left then came back just what are you doing!" she grabbed his arm tightly, Kazuya looked back quickly with serios stare and let go.

Kazuya left the party and went back to the mainland by the monorail, as he sat inside with his uniform on he looks at his fallen friends dogtags '20 total huh? I guess I was to weak to defend them' he put his hand into a fist and departed from the train when it got to the mainland. He went to his fallen friends family and gave the dogtags to them and told them how good of a soldier they were until he got to the last dogtag 1Lt. Youji Itami 'I promise to bring these things to him old buddy but I wonder if he'll hate me or you for dying for me' Kazuya looked back up and continued to his house.

He arrived there and knocked 3 times and looked at his watch 8:00 pm 'Well I woudn't be surprised if he was out somewhere or working but I guess I'll leave these with the envolope' Kazuya was about to leave when someone opened the door "Um yes who is it?" a girl about Kazuyas age opened the door "I'm sorry but are you Youji Itami brother?" "No I'm his sister" Kazuya was surprised "Oh I'm sorry It's just Youji-san told me he had a brother" he scrathced the back of his head 'Damn you Itami not telling me you also had a sister!' "I do have a brother but he's at the table eating" Kazuya was embarresd but soon his face turned into a grim looking one.

"Well here take these and I'm very sorry I tried everything I could to save him" Kazuya gave her the envolope with 2 presents and the dogtags "Wait... don't tell me..." her eyes were now full of tears "Ne-chan who is it at the door is it Ni-chan?!" then a boy at the same age as the girl in front of him stood there looking at Kazuya and his sister who was on the brink of crying "You bastard get away from her!" he ran at Kazuya and was going to punch him, But Kazuya used freezing and stopped him and looked at the girl and bowed "I'm very sorry for your loss and for disturbing you" Kazuya stopped his freezing and walked away but was stopped "Please... please tell me how he died" he looked back at the girl now on the ground crying with the little brother comforting her "It's a long story but I'll tell you"

They went inside and had cups of tea for each person 'So this is your house huh Youji-san I can see why you told me that' Kazuya told them how he met Youji and the times they fought but when he got to the death of him he started to hesitate from crying "He was waiting for me with the others inside waiting for back up but saw a nova beam coming at the bunker, he acted on his instincts and saved everyone inside and saved me by using himself to protect me from incoming attack and I tried to heal him but it was to severe that he said "Captain please I don't want to go please Captain please I don't want to go" that was what he said to me and wanted me to give these to the two of you" they opened the presents and saw what was inside of them "Why... why did you leave us you said you would leave the army and come back so we could be a family again" the siblings hugged each other 'If only you were still alive Youji' Kazuya got up and was leaving "Thank you for the tea but I have to get going now and please call me if you have trouble with anything and he smiled when he died as if smiling for someone" the twins looked at him "Thank you Kazuya Aoi" "No thank you and your brother" he left and took a cab back to the train station.

The twins put their presents on the table and picked up his card inside of the presents were cell phones and they had a happy birthday letter inside of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

As Kazuya departed from the train Kazuya and went back to party that was still going on. As he entered he see's students and adults alike having a drinking contest 'What?! I thought I told these idiots they can't drank real medium alcohal!' just then Kazuha runs up to him "Kazuya where were you!?" she grabbed Kazuya by the neck and hugged around it tightly "Well you can't leave me ever again!" Kazuya gasping for air try's to tell Kazuha "Sis...can't... breathe..."

Running out of air Yumi and Elize come out of nowhere pulling Kazuha off of him "Were very sorry about that Kazuya" the both smiled nervously "It's alright but who gave her a drank?" Yumi turns to Elize "What did I do?" "You poured her a cup because she looked down and kept giving her more" the talk soon stirred up into a arguement Kazuya just noticed that everyone was dressed fancy and he wore only a suit because of his visit to his fallen comrades family. Kazuya walked outside and see's students drinking in a outdoor bar and see a group of students drinking but went straight to the bar "And what would you like sir?" "Beer" the person got him a bottle of beer and he just sat there drinking and thinking how much better it would taste with his dead comrades and unit. Just then he heard "Satillizer's having a drinking contest with Elizabeth!" he got off and set off to the table with the two drinking "Is that it Satillizer 13 glasses of the Mably wine?" "No" he stood there looking at them 'They both lose their both on their limits and how strong is that whine?' the bottle they had was finished and Atia brings a anouther one 'Hmph! this is my original over 90 percent cocktail! with this, this should finish off Satillizer!' Elizabeth poured without knowing what Atia did to it "Come on Satillizer are you done?" Elizabeth gave her the glass and was about to take it until Kazuya grabbed it and dranked it down "Hmmm it's good and strong and the taste makes it taster but someone made this 90% and over isn't that right Atia Simons?! well now that solves that let me finish this one"

Kazuya grab the bottle of whine and dranked it down before getting a gasp of air "Whew that was good well shouldn't the two of you drink your last cups?" Kazuya had a smirk and the two looked at him suspisusly but they both dranked it they both started to look pale "I think I'm going to be sick" "Atia what did you do... to my wine?!" just then she past out, he looked to his side and see's Stella leaving but stumbles from wall to wall 'Really she should have someone help her' Kazuya came from the back of her and princes carried her "Kazuya what... are you doing? I can walk... by myself" she looked at him with a very bright red face "You can barely walk because of those drinks and besides I was going to do the same for my sister"

They entered Stellas room and he set her on the bed and was about to leave until he heard his Sempais call for him "Kazuya help me... take it off..." he looked at her confused "What? take what off?" "My... shoes...and... pantyhose..." Kazuya face went red as he heard panty hose 'Is she serouis?' "Hurry... Kazuya... it's... stuffy..." Kazuya did what his Sempai said and took off her heels but carefully took off the panty hose "Sempai I'm done so I'll be leaving" he quickly walked to the door but was called again this time it was diffrent "Unzip my dress... it's stuffy... hurry Kazuya..."

Kazuya unziped the dress thinking 'Ok first the panty hose now the dress?! Is she trying... no she... she wouldn't possible do this daring stunt but what if?' "Sempai I'm finished" he was finally going to leave until he heard his name called and waited but heard something else like a statement "Kazuya... my... only... partner...I'll... try to... be a... suitable... partner... for you..." Kazuya was happy to hear those words and went back to her bed and put a blanket over her "You don't have to you already are suitable to be my partner, Good night sempai" he covered her in a blanket and left to help his sister.

Inside of Stella's mind she had a dream about a boy around 10 helping her get away from anouther boy who was chasing the both of them, the boy had a medium guitar on his back, and while running he held onto her hand tightly and ran outside to the surrounding forrest and she started to cry "Hey why are you crying?" the boy asked her "It's because... no one has helped me... like this... before thank you" the boy looked at her "No problem it's what partners do for each other" he smiled and started to play a song for her "I'm scared he'll find me" but she only heard the sound of a guitar and a song. s she kept watching she see's him glowing white and brighter until it ingulf everything. Stella awoke to find a head ache and wondered how long it has been since she dreamt about that person and she went to her small refrigherator and got a glass of milk and droke it, "Ah milk in the morning is the best" she walked by her mirror only to be surprise "What?! did I sleep with my make up on? and why is my dress unzip?... No don't tell me..." she started to try and rememeber what happen.

She remembers Kazuya taking off her stockings and unzip her on her own orders and him saying "Good night sempai" "I guess nothing really did happen" she walked to her computer and see's she has a message from her sister "Hello Stella how have you been, it's been years since we had contact with each other, how are you doing in Genentics?, Recently we just opened up a new hotel in Bali I'm hoping to see you over here because I heard in Japan right now you guys are close to your summer brake and your welcome to have anyone come with you" Stella wondered with someone and Kazuya went into her head, a Kazuya wearing swim trunks and emerging from the water appears before her "Sempai would you like to do the baptizem?" in such vioce Stella thought of 'Ah no, no, no' she started to pull her hair out to get the image of him and the idea out 'I think I'm going to cool off at the pool' she grabbed her swim suit and went to the swimming pool.

As she entered she see's Kazuya with Kazuha sensie and hid 'Wait why am I doing this I'm his partner and that's his sister' she stepped out and went to the diving board but was greeted by the two "Hello Satillizer" "Hello Stella sempai" Stella replied with a hello to them to and got on the diving board. She was about to jump until she heard their conversation "So Kazuya what are you going to do in the week of vacation?" Kazuya turned away for a few seconds and responded "Kazuha you know that I was in the military right?" "Yeah but what does that have to do with you or the vacation?" Kazuya started to make a sorrowfull face "I'm going to the graves of my soldiers and then help my unit with training" Stella and Kazuha thought that was a very sad thing way and what he had gone through"And what about you Kazuha what are you going to do?" "Oh what me I'm a teacher so I have to stay here and teach students who didn't pass and then go out with Elize and Yumi how about joining with us?" Kazuya would love to but he knew that a person like himself would only cause problems for them. Stella stopped eaves droping and jumped but her foot slipped and she was now going to hit the water or the shalloq water, she sreamed at the same time Kazuya was already next to her holding her head to his chest using his body for a shield to absorb the impact.

They hit the water and landed in the shallow area Kazuya emerged from the water carrying Stella and puts her on the bench and see's her foot swollen but not spranged "Well Sempai your foot hit the bottom of the pool but luckily I used freezing on time or you could of had a spranged ankle" Kazuya smiled and Stella see's the person from her dream but shakes her head "Kazuya?" Kazuya looked at her while wrapping a bandage around her ankle "Would... Would you like to come with me to a resort in Bali?" she got quiet at the last part ""Um could you repeat the last parts" "Would you like to come with me to a resort in Bali?" "Um yeah I would but when?" "Today at 5:00pm" "Ok then I hope I don't miss the ride" Stella walked out and as she walked out Kazuya was being stared at by Kazuha "Ho ho it looks like my Ototo is going with the untouchable queen and to a resort" she snickered "Oh no if your thinking about that I... I..." "I?" "You know what forget it!" Kazuya got his towel and Kazuha kept trying to get more information but Stella was at the door hiding and listening to them and laughed at the siblings.


	16. Chapter 16

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

They both borded the plane and waited for the plane to take off as the plane took off Kazuya started a conversation with Stella "Wow this is the first time I ever rode on a first class plane and on top of that I'm with you Sempai" she looked away and said "Well you agreed to come with me anyways" "Yeah that's true but Sempai ever since I met you at the hanger I felt a very strong person who would never give up and honestly I thought you were a cold person but you only show your true self to me and sometimes show your weakness and kindness to me. The fact that I really know the real you flatters me. Even this trip with you makes me feel like my first meeting with you and makes my heart beat faster when I'm with you" Kazuya scartched the back of his neck nervously 'Oops I guess I said to much!' "I'm glad that you like it"

The plane touched down and they both went outside "Wow palm tree's, and clear skys no wonder this place is a tourist attraction" Stella thought to herself about Kazuya's expression but was interupted "Excuse me but are you Stella El Briget?" she turned to her right and see's a butler with a limo "Yes I am" "Good then please get inside of the vehicle" the both of them got inside of the limo and Kazuya looked in surprise 'This is amazing and it even has a refrigerator, now I see the power of the El Briget family' they waited for 20 minutes and arrived at the resort "Wow Sempai this place is awesome I hope that I can meet your sister but I feel very nervous to meet her" Stella looked at him smiling "You just have to be your self" the limo pulled up to the hotel entrance and the pair got out and went inside "Where is she? she said she'll be at the entrance waiting" just as she was about to check in her sister came and greeted her "Stella it's been such a long time! I'm glad that you came!" Stella went up and hugged her "Violet" but she made a surprise face as they hug each other "Did they... grow again? and what size... are you wearing?!" Stella looked at her "..." Kazuya just looked at them and smiled "Oh and who might this be?!" Violet looked at Kazuya "This is-" "Stella's first boyfriend, Special person, Mr. Kazuya Aoi!" the both of them yelled "WHAT!?" "Didn't you read my mail he's my limiter and the one who wanted to be my partner!" She looked at her and nodded "But in Genetics isn't it a fact that Pandoras and Limiters are in a relation ship? and when they retire they are most likely to get married. Isn't that what you would call lovers?"

Violet looked at the both of them and sighed "I was surprise to hear that you were bringing a guy with you and I imagined he'd be like... But who would have thought that Stella would bring such a cute boy!?" "Well you can call me big sister anytime you want Kazuya Aoi" Stella quickly slapped Violet and took Kazuya back "Aw how can you hit your older sister" just then they hear a voice "Such a livly conversation is it because it's been so long?" Kazuya looked to see who it was and looked at Stella, her face was pale "Oh" "It's good to see you my dear sister! has it already been 4 years since then?" Stella was so pale that Kazuya held her hand. She looked at him and he looked back as if he was saying "Don't worry I'm right here" she stopped shaking violently but was trembling now. 'So this is Sempais younger brother he's the ideal man from her family' "Louis let me introduce, this is Stella's limiter Mr. Kazuya Aoi" "Oh really and it's an asian man. No offense but I just didn't see that coming and the fact she gotten herself a partner please take care of my sister" Louis then smiled to Kazuya "Oh and this is my partner Miss Holly Rose" Stella looked in horror to see her brothers partner looks exactly like her Holly gave Stella a deathly stare as a warning or some sort "Ok now that everyone is well aquainted let's go get our meals. Shall we go my future brother-in-law?"Kazuya looked surprise "Brother-in-law?!"

The two went off and left Stella with Louis and Holly "Shall we get going to Holly?" holly walked first for acouple of feet away from the siblings "It's good to see you again my dear Stella" Stella felt a chill but quickly walked to Kazuya and Violet.

Authurs note: I know I'm using some parts from the manga into the story but I said I don't own freezing!


	17. Chapter 17

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

As the group went to the dining hall Stella and Violet sat alone together and Stella seemed like she had something to discuss "Violet how could you invite Louis without telling me!?" Violet looked disapointed from what Stella said "Stella I wanted us to be a family again and I know what he did to you but you should never run away from your own family. Just please give Louis a chance Stella" Stella thought long and hard about wether or not to trust Louis "Fine I'll give him a chance but just becauase you ask me to"

When they finished their meals they quickly checked into their rooms 'Hmm so my rooms 545' Kazuya opened his room door only to find a beautiful view and high class room "Wow this is a good view of the sun and the ocean but I better start taking a shower, it's been a long day" Kazuya went in the bathroom and showerd for 10 minutes but someone came in just when he was done but he could not hear them niether could the other person when he came out of the bathroom only covered by a towel they both stop what they were doing "K-K-K-Kazuya!? what are you doing in my room" Kazuya quickly tied up his towel tighter "I should be asking you the same thing. Wait don't tell me?!" they both turned and see a king sized bed with a letter saying from Violet "I knew it, it was from my sister!" "Well since were going to be sharing the same bed you could sleep on the bed and I'll sleep in the chair" smiling from his proposal she denied it "But it's not fair that I get the best luxurie and you get the terriable-" Kazuya started to get a blanket and pillow "Remember what I said I was a soldier and in a special group on top of that, sleeping from aircraft to cars and outside raining or snowing so sleepying on a chairs fine" he smiled and sat on the chair with a laptop "Ok then is you say so"

The next day afternoon

"Wow Sempai this food taste delicouis and the view looks great here" Stella look at Kazuya while he ate his meal until he says something "Stella Sempai thank you for inviting me and the view where we are sitting at makes this look like a romance movie with yo-" Kazuya stopped, him and Stella started to blush heavily until Louis came "Oh so you guys are eating out here I would had joined you guys if you told me" Kazuya looked at Louis and see's his partner behind him. Louis went to Kazuya and whispered to him "Hey Kazuya did you sleep well tonight?" Kazuya looked at him and answered "Yes I had a very pleasent sleep" "Well that's good but do you guys share the same room?" Kazuya started to be very cautios with his words, he knew something was wrong with the questions Louis ask but still answered"Yes we do but we have separate beds to sleep in" "Really? well lets have a mens talk right now. I'll tell you my sister's secrets, from what she likes and hates and of course even the face she makes in bed" Stella jumped when he said "The face she makes in bed" "Ahaha you sure can come up with good jokes right Sempai?" Stella quickly focused on Kazuya feeling as if he was giving her a way of calming down "Hehe yeah your right Kazuya" she still kept looking at Kazuya and he also kept facing her "Louis can't you see were disturbing them" "Oh dear then I guess we better get going" they walked away until they could not be seen "Sempai could you meet me in the room at 9:00 I want to talk to you about something" she looked at him wondering 'What could he want does he want... does he want to baptize with me!' "Ok I'll meet you in the room at 9:00"

9 hours later

*knock knock* Kazuya went to the door and opened it and Stella entered inside "Here take a seat" he pulled up a seat for her which made her think of him as a kinder person than Louis. He grabbed a bottle of champain with a low percentage of alcohal and poured into two cups "Cheers" Stella looked surprised 'Why did he want to celebrate about?' "Sempai this is the best time I had with you but let's drink alittle for now" Stella gulped it down little by little and tasted the flavor and thickness of the champane "Phew this is so good that you would just want more even though it has low alcohal in it" "Yes it's delicouis" their faces started to turn red from the champane 'I better know what's wrong with Stella Sempai when ever Louis talks about a topic like our bedrooms, baptizem, or about her past but in a joke' Kazuya was now making a worried face that Stella started to get nervous "Kazuya are you ok?" Kazuya was pulled from his thinking state back to reality "Huh oh yes I'm fine I was just thinking about something" he quickly looked at watch and see's it is 9:14 pm "Sempai I'm going out for a evening walk for a bit so you rest first" Stella started to lose hope as he said he was going to have a evening walk.

Stella wanted to say something so badly but could only think these words 'Please Kazuya just stay with me please don't go' but instead said these "H-h-have a good walk" Kazuya simplied smiled then left with a "Good night Sempai"

11 minutes passed by since Kazuya went on his walk

As Stella layed in her bed she regreted her decision but was bothered by a knock on the door 'Did Kazuya get back from his walk?' "I'm coming Kazuya" as she opened the door there stood a figure she didn't expect "So you guys really don't share a room? but... leaving a girl alone at night like this I can see that dirty jap doesn't understand a girl's feelings Stella..."


	18. Chapter 18

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Louis entered the room and Stella had a very nervous look as he entered "What are you doing here so late at night and in my room?!" Louis simply shruged it off his shoulder like nothing "How cold of you Stella it's as if were not to visit besides is there a problem between a brother visiting his sister room after 4 years? I just want to share some stories with you" Stella was now very catous of Louis "If that's what you want then could you pleasedo that tomarrow? I'm tired today" Louis smiled "And what if I say no? don't you remember I don't like to be kept waiting" Stella had to do something to get him out of her room and to acess the situation she was in"In those 4 years of separation has there ever been a person who made you happy, satisfied, and gave you the love you needed?"

Stella's face turned from a blank expression to a small smile "You don't get it do you Kazuya is the person who cared for me, showed what kindness is and pulled me from a deep dark abyss back to the light" She went over to the table and picked it up and smashed it "Leave Louis or you'll regret coming to my room today" Stella thought she was winning as she see's Louis face in shock but he was oonly in shock from the power she has "Oh so you changed from outer strength but inside your still the weak person I know" he walked closer to Stella and kept saying things that would discourage her strength she shown awhile ago but she fought back "I am not your doll anymore nore am I your toy!" "Wrong, you are my toy you dirty slut!" Stella shranked back "Who do you think you are? did you think you would be superior then me just because you finally have a partner and are you just going to rely on that diry jap?" "Don't you call Kazuya a dirty Jap he's the man I love and I will never be afraid of you as long as I'm with him!" Louis was quite surprise to see what his beloved sister truly had feelings for Kazuya

"Wait you like that Asain brat... for real... you realy love him even beyond a limiter?" Stella yelled at him "Yes! I love him, I love him so much. He's the person important to me and the person who understands me more than myself!" Stella was now gasping for breathe "Someone who's important and understanding...? How can you say such a cruel thing to me... I am the only man who cares for you and understands you! Do you know how much I longed for this moment...?!" Stella now regained her confidense and launched an attack "Who... Loves whom? Your just a coward who can't even get his sisterjust because she is blood related and the srewed possesiveness is overpowering you... YOU'RE JUST A PSYCHO! A SADIST YOUR NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME NOR LAY A FINGER ON ME AGAIN! THERE'S ONLY ONE MAN THAT I TRULY LOVE AND HE IS KAZUYA AOI! NO ONE ELSE NO OTHER GUY AND I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE ELSE LAY A FINGER ON ME EXCEPT HIM!" Stella screamed this out in front of Louis face and seem to have hurt him "So you truly love that jap?" "Yes I do! Do you have a problem with that!?" Louis pulled a small chip from his sweater and inserted it in the tv "Then you should be reminded who your real master is!"

The recording played from the time Stella was a middle schooler and when Louis recorded the torture and brutality "Now do you remember I am your master and no other man should ever be your man except me!" "NO! T-T-This isn't m-m-me..." Louis now had a evil grin on his face as if he had won "Now do you finally remember who you are!? And I should show this to that Jap besides you love him so much you should tell him some of your secrets and past" Stella was now brought to the ground on her knee's crying "Now should I play anouther one!" "N-n-n-n-no stop it just stop it Louis..." Louis heard what he wanted to hear "What was that? That wasn't how you say stop ahahaha now who's going to save you like last time that child from that dirty Jap familly?!"

He pressed the replay button but it stopped and so did his whole body then the lights went out "Who is causing this is it you, you dirty jap!?" as the clouds cleared the moon shone clearly and on the balcony appears a figure dressed in black with glowing blue eyes that showed on a gas mask "You your that dirty Jap aren't you?!" the figure walked in and checked the player and walked to Louis "You are truly a terible person who would do this to their own sister and family!" the figure punched him and turned freezing off before he punched him.

Louis went flying to the wall "Just be lucky your life is spared now Satillizer put this on and hold on tight" Stella put on the black trench coat and found it warm and they went outside to the balcony and jumped but soon stopped suddenly Stella opened her eyes to see they were 5ft. in the air from the ground, he soon turned his freezing off and they both landed on the ground the person's equipment dematerialized and shows Kazuya but the trench coat stayed "Sempai you should had told me in the first place about your brother being a psyho and sadist" Stella just hugged him tightly from the fear and what Louis might had done to her.

"K-Kazuya... I was just so scared... that you would hate me for my past or dislike me" she just kept crying but Kazuya couldn't let her suffer so he comforted her by hugging her "Stella what ever happens stays in the past and no matter what past you have I will always protect you like always" the two began to walk back to the hotel in a fast pace but Kazuya looked at Stella who was still shaking from what Louis made her hear "Stella are you ok?" she flinched when he asked her and stutter "Y-Yes I'm f-fine let's hurry back" she was then on the brink of crying again he didn't want that to happen so he put Stella on a bench and said "There will always be fireflies to show you the way Stella-sempai" he pulled a guitar out of nowhere and started to play *Fireflies*, *Blue*, and *So sick* one after the other and played other songs he could think of that would help Stella cheer up. Stella started to remember the song the boy played for her at her estate in the surrounding forrest "I remember you " she looked at him with a smile and cryed with joy "I finally found you".

Authors note: if you don't know what song blue or fire flies are well Fire flies were written by Owl city and Blue is from BIg bang a Korean singing group or boy band you should say well thank you guys for reading my stories for this far.


	19. Chapter 19

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The both of them entered the Hotel calmly but Stella was covered in the trench coat "Um Kazuya do you remember a little girl crying 6 years ago, you played for her once because of her crying" Kazuya looked at her with a confused face "Um what are you talking about?" "Oh well forget it" she looked diappointed from his answer she thought that her partner is the boy from 6 years ago.

"Well sempai let's hurry to Voilet and explain everything to her" Stella smiled from this and they both went to her room but did not find her "I think she's downstairs with the staff I'll go down" "No! I don't want you to run into Louis so I'll go instead" "Ok then Kazuya then I'll stay in Violet room for the both of you" Kazuya left to find Violet and did so and returned as quickly as he could to Stella. When he got there he can only find a note "If you want her meet me outside of the hotel at the cliff" "Kazuya what does that mean?" Kazuya looked angry and serouis at the same time "It means he wants to mess with me and Stella, please get the medical teams ready because there will be people hurt" Voilet shuttered and did what she was asked of and Kazuya set off to the destination.

'The weather was clear awhile ago I think it's because of the tropics, it's said that a rain storm would come out of nowhere in a matter of minutes' Kazuya got to the cliff only to see a worried Stella "Kazuya your ok did he do anything to you" Stella ran up to him "No what did he do to you?! he told me to come here if I wanted to save you!" as they were piecing it together they heard a loud laughter throught the loud rain "Isn't this ironic lovers at the edge of a cliff being chase by a person or two" they were fooled by Louis trickery "You think I would let you run away from me a mere toy!" "No! I'm not your toy Louis!" "Fine then Holly! who am I to you?!" "Louis-" Louis slap her hard which made her bleed from her nose "Who am I!?" "My M-Master" Louis laughed with pleasure "Now Stella who am I?!" Stella was afraid and was about to say what Holly said but was stopped by Kazuya as he spoke out.

"Stella-sempai is not your servant or toy now LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kazuya's voice commanded authoritie which made Louis flinch "Ah yes your the dirty jap who lost half of his platoon to a nova ambush only half of your platoon that you commanded returned alive, that was the stupidist thing that I ever seen ahahaha they might had died amusing like toys and you soldiers are just grunts so it probably didn't matter did it?!" Kazuya was clam but when Louis read his file and talk about the deaths of his fellow soldiers and how they were worthless he wanted to punch Louis in the face "Well I guess you think that's funny coming from a snot nose rich kid who couldn't get the aprovel of being able to touch his half sister and thinks that everything belongs to him. It's just so funny to have you think that everyone is your toy including the people you hold dearest to you" Kazuya started to laugh sofly and Louis became enrage by his insult and jumped on Kazuya and started to beat him to a pulp "Noooooo!" Stella ran to them but was stopped by Holly "Master Louis said not to disturb him while giving a lesson to the jap and I always wanted to kill you so I can take your place and be loved by Louis" she now had a crazy looking face now, and had her sword drawn out ready pointed at Stella but she pulled her weapon out and they both started to fight.

Louis continued punching Kazuya "How do you like this you filthy jap you should never touch my property and your just a child who has noone just his grandfather and sister left in his family and I think your sister should become my new toy from her looks" he grinnned from this thought but Kazuya didn't and that's when Kazuya punched punched Louis in the face and threw him off of him "You think I would let you touch my sister WELL THINK AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Kazuya was now changing his clothes into his combat armor and showed the eyes glowing red from the anger he had. Louis started to crawl away in fear "WHAT ARE YOU MONSTER!?" Kazuya laughed "Yes call me a monster cowar from fear like the little person you are" Kazuya walked over to Louis but he had a knife and tried to stab Kazuya "You think I don't know how to fight haha well think again" Kazuya punched Louis and the force of the punched launched Louis to Holly and pushed her down and stopped the fight between Stella and Holly "You think this is over Sister well then become shakle again and die!" Louis launched a freezing on Stella and she see's Holly coming over to slash her and thought to herself 'Am I going to die with out knowing who that person is and where he is now?' that was the only thing she had in mind but felt a freezing stop Louis and felt light as if there was no gravity "No matter what happens or how dark you are fireflies are always there lighting your way so stand up and fight!" Kazuya was behind her using his own freezing and had his mask tooken off and kept freezing when ever Louis tried to use his freezing.

Authors note: To bad I can't play music on some of these parts to show the epicness of the moment! oh well T.T


	20. Chapter 20

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Stella and Holly fought over again and again until Stella dealt a critical hit to Holly which made her unable to battle "How... How could Holly lose to you!?" Stella walked to Kazuya colapsing in his arm Kazuya looked at the Pandora on the ground crawling to Louis "Louis why... Why do you love her instead of me? I have allways loved you please tell me once that you love me" Louis looked at her she expected him to say the words she wanted but no "No I never loved you even for a second" Holly got up laupging crazily "HA... HA HA... IF THAT'S SO THEN I'LL KILL YOU FOR THE NEWER YOU IN THE AFTER LIFE!" she stood up and ran at Louis stabbing him with her sword.

He looked in horror as he is stabbed by Holly, the only thing that went through his mind was 'Damn it...' and they both fell to the ground Stella quickly ran over to Louis to help so did Kazuya but he ran to help Holly "Get up Louis get up!" Louis started to blink slowly looking at her then he closed his eyes and everything went black. Inside of his mind he was watching the time when he first met Stella to the time they departed from each other and awoke in a hospital bed, "Ugh I feel terrible" he looked to his right to see Holly resting "What happen- oh yeah I did that" Louis looked and see's a mirror on a stool and looks at himself "I can't believe I did that to her for these past years" he kept looking at himself "Oh do you mean Stella sempai or Holly?" Louis looked up suddenly to see a Kazuya standing at the doorway "Hmp what do you want? Do you want to punish me?" he smirked but was punched by Kazuya twice "That's for those two, you did the most unimagenable thing to your partner and sister for these past few years" Louis started to feel bad about what he done "So what are you going to do? Kill me or punish me some more?"

Kazuya looked at him full of hatred "There are three things I want you to do and if you don't do this you'll see death sooner" Kazuya looked at him with a intense killing intent "1. treat your parrner better than before and treat her as your only partner ever in the world 2. Give me that computer chip and you are to erase all of the humilating data you have on Stella and finaly 3! You will never ever do anything terriable to those three again in your life!" Louis was surprise by these three things and the last part "Three?" "Yeah your sister Violet you know how hard it is on her to see her brother still the same as from the first time you treated Stella as your servant and did the same things to your partner?!" "I guess your right" Kazuya started to back off and had a relaxing look on him but a serous look "But I have one last question do you love Holly? Or was that a the truth of what you said on the cliff?"

Louis was confused but knew what he ment "To be honest I never had feelings for anyone other than Stella but Holly... Holly made me feel like a diffrent person when we met. She was like an angel that asked me to be her partner... And I don't know why I said those words on that cliff but I think it's because of the power I feel when controlying other people and to see my sister again after so long. But I definitly love Holly, she made me realize what I have been doing by almost killing me and I'm greatfull for that. Does that answer your question Kazuya Aoi?" Kazuya simply smiled "Yes but I'm not the one who should be saying yes to your question but her" Kazuya smiled and Louis looked to the bed next to him to see a crying Holly "Then why... Why did you said you never loved me on that time?!" she stood up and walked over to him and slapped him "But I always loved you ever since you helped me at Genetics" (btw I don't know their school name so I'm using Genetics as the name since they are training Pandoras) she quickly started to cry more and hugged Louis,

Louis was fighting real hard not to cry but cried anyways "I'm... so sorry!" Holly kept crying into his chest muttering a few words "You idiot, idiot, idiot" Kazuya just looked at them 'Serouisly you two' he walked out the into the hall way only to be seen by Stella and Violet smiling " Thank you Kazuya" the both of them said it at the same time "Huh what? I didn't do anything... you see I was just checking up on them and they were talking and I was just going to their..." Kazuya sighed and stopped talking but his face was bright red when they seen what he did to help their relations ship "Well I got to go now" Kazuya quickly walked away from the siblings and to his room. Violet chuckled "Well I see you got a really usefull partner Stella" Violet looked at Stella "It appears you have a knight in shining armor before you and your the princess in distess" Stella quickly looked at Violet "EEEHHHH?! K-K-K-Kazuya is... is only my partner who saved me and... and..." Stella's voice was now softer and Violet continued teasing Stella "Like I said he's a knight and your a princess being saved by him" Stella started to become embaressed and started to chase after Violet "Don't run away!" Violet looked back lauphing.

Authors note:I will be starting a new series but on a diffrent story What happens in Ichika's life before going to the acedemy? and the endings going to be a surprise! I will be releasing the new story with part 21 of this series so have fun reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

Kazuya went inside of the room and fell on the bed 'Agh why did she have to see that side of me!? that side of me is only used for helping relations and for traumatized people' Kazuya was still blushing from letting her see a relationship fixed by him.

"Get back here you twerp!" Kazuya walked out to see what the commosion was and finds a 15 year old girl run into him "OOF!" the both of them down to the ground "Oh my I'm terribly sorry for what she's done I'll get her back to my room" the girl didn't want to go back and was scared "I'm sorry but I've been looking for my step sister thank's for finding her" Kazuya grabbed her hand and pulled her to him "Damn it!" the grown man grabbed a gun and fired 3 rounds at Kazuya.

The girl screamed expecting a body to fall but looked up to see the bullets in midair "Oh please if you think that'll kill me your wrong" the man fired the entire magazine but they were stopped in mid air and Kazuya froze him but all of his body "I guess it's my turn" Kazuya upper cut the large man and he hit the ground knocked out "Well your going to explain what's going on here just as Kazuya aproached her she fell to the ground and he could see that her leg had a large bruise and small cut "Oh my I better get your leg treated here let me help you up"

Kazuya reached his hand to her and she hesitated but took his hand. As they entered the room he noticed that she had dirty clothes but she had a I.D and credentials "Have... I seen you somewhere before?" the girl asked with a small voice "It depends. Can I see that I.D" Kazuya got the I.D from her and checked it 'Amy Ross, British, blood type O why does her name sound familiar?' "Well here may I ask you a question?" she looked at him and spoke in a soft voice "Yes ask me anything you want" Kazuya thought of an old aqauntance and asked her "Do you know anyone named Michal Ross?" she flinched just a bit 'Yep she knows who he is but is she his relative?' Kazuya needed more infomation to know if she was that Michal Ross and asked.

"Um if so is he in the army right now and is a high level officer?" she began to get nevous but Kazuya grabbed the first aid and began to bandage her leg but she answered "Are you going to try and kidnap me like that person or are you in the same group as him?!" her voice was now raised louder "No and I don't even know what's going on but are you related to colonel Michael Ross? that's what I want to know only. There that should do it" Kazuya got up and put the first aid away then went to his cellphone and dialed a phone number "Hey Colonel how's it been?" "I'm sorry Kazuya but I'm busy right now" "Oh and whys that?" "My daughter was kidnaped five days ago! and I found her at a tropical island but she was taken to a diffrent position and I fear the worst to come" "Um is her name Amy Ross blood type O british" the phone went silent "Sir? Sir are you there?" "How... HOW DID YOU FIND HER!" "I'm on a trip with my partner in Bali to witness an opening of the El brighet familly resort and I bumped into a girl chased by a person I have him in custudy but I like to say this, YOU HAD A DAUGHTER! I HEARD YOU HAD A SON ONLY!"

The person on the other end of the phone was lauphing "Well I said a daughter too well Kazuya stay put there I'm coming to get her plea-" Kazuya knew what he was going to say "Yeah yeah I know Colonel secure the area and the package" "Good then I'll be there in 20 minutes please keep her safe Kazuya you are the best man I have right now" "Roger over and out!" Kazuya hung the phone out and went back to the living room to see she has a gun pointed to him "I'm not going back there he'll come for me I'm sure he will" Kazuya threw the gun across the room and threw her in the couch gently "I'm terribly sorry for mistreating you Ms. Ross" Kazuya saluted to her and she was puzzled "Who are you anyway's" Kazuya kept his salute "Captain Kazuya Aoi x-special unit and forces I use to serve with your father colonel Ross well I use to" she started to cry "Are you that boy from that time?" Kazuya was wondering until he remembered Ross had a girl stand behind himwhen he was checking with the soldiers of the S-sector "Oh so you were that girl I wondered why you were in a combat base" she started to cry more "Thank you... thank you for saving my father from that time and me"

Kazuya started to remember "Oh I thought you were just a civilian but I only carried you out of the burning car and Michael" she cried even more and the door opened to show Stella and Violet surprised to see Kazuya and a crying girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

"KA-ZU-YA!" Stella then used tempest turn and tried to hit him but he doghed it "Hey hey let me explain!"

Stella kept trying to hit him but he kept on doghing "Yeah I can see you're cheating on me!" Kazuya looked at her "Wait what!?"

Just then his back hit the wall, Stella had her blade pointed at his face "You heard me!" she put her weapon aside and was about to punch him but Kazuya activated freezing.

He sighed "Can't you let me explain? I'm not cheating on you and why would I. I have a buitifull and kind partner who cares for me"

Stella face went red as he spoke those words with a proud voice. Kazuya stopped his freezing and started to explain "Well you see she's my superiors daughter she was kidnapped 5 days ago by a group of people. I ran into her well more like she ran into me when running away from that guy unconsious outside"

the sisters looked at each other and whispered "I didn't see a person" Violet got up and went out there to check and see's him on the ground and quickly ran back to the couch

"He's there!" "Well continuing with the story her father said he would be here in 20 minutes and to protect her but since 10 minutes passed he'll be here in 10 minutes but be care full we don't know who they are"

Stella was relieved he wasn't cheating on her and Violet nughed her and whispered "So you thought he was a cheater and besides didn't you hear him desribe you" Violet winked and walked out.

The three of them sat there in a awkward situation 'This atmosphere is to intense I got to lighten the mood!' Kazuya went to the phone and ordered room service.

In 2 minutes they arrived and dropped the food off "Here eat up Amy they probably gave you terriable food when you were taken away" Amy went to the table and began eating but tasted it to check for anything funny in it.

As soon as she tasted it she kept on eating "She likes the food, haha well it's to be expected coming from your familly resort" Kazuya just realizing what he said his face went pink.

"Ahaha Kazuya I never laugh liked this to anyone but your a funny guy and the second guy I have met that gave me happiness" Kazuya looked at her in surprise as to what she said "Uh I mean first"

Stella tried to lie to Kazuya but he wanted to know who the first one is "Oh and who's the first guy?" Kazuya was shocked to hear this and wanted to know if that person is her brother or sister.

"It's a pretty long story Kazuya are you sure?" Kazuya noded and she spoke again "Well the first time I met him was from 6 years ago at my estate and treated me kindly when we met and as a friend not a possesion"

Stella smiled as she remembered the memorys of that person.

Stella's POV of her story (And the illistrations are her and the describing)

We first met when father told us that there will be 3 people living there for a week and when we greeted fathers friend they were a Japanese familly with only a grown up person and with a teenager like Violet and a boy who was right beside her carring a guitar.

As we introduced ourselves I was the shyest and when that boy introduced his name and greeted me I felt afraid because of Louis but shook his hand and felt a warm presense in him.

Back to narator

Kazuya looked at her with wide eyes and thought to himself 'S-S-She really remembered' Kazuya kept looking at her and see a face that was indulged in happines. Just as he was about to say something Stella laughed real quick as she remembered a funny moment that happened.

Stella's POV of her story

As they introduce them selves I saw that in Louis eyes that he was interested in the teenager and made me think that he was going to do something bad to her but was pushed aside when Violet went up to the boy and hugged him tightly putting his face to her chest suffacating him.

And as she let go of him his sister came in and shook him until he was back to his original self hahaha he was a very funny guy and when ever I was sad, scared,or nervous he would always play me a song or two and the way he played the guitar made me relaxed and calm he would always be there for me and he was like a friend to me but sometimes more than friends.

When he left I asked him "Would you come again?" and he just turned around smiling "Of course I will were friends how would I forget you?!" he ran back to me and kissed me on the cheeks and handed me a guitar pick.

Back to narator

Stella face turned pink and looked away from Kazuya, Kazuya knew that he was that person but he didn't want her to love him just for that 'Should I tell her that I was that kid or no?'

Kazuya looked at Stella and see that she looked at him and smiled back 'I can't lie to you Stella I even said what happens in the past doesn't matter but I change you from back then to who you are today'

"Excuse me but I'm done" Kazuya looked at Amy to see she was dirty "You can use the shower if you want too" Amy looked at Kazuya with eyes of trust but Stella looked at him with a jealous glare.

"Kazuya you better not be planning anything" Stella looked at Kazuya with a intense stare "I won't I-" just as Kazuya was about to say something the door exploded and forced the three to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23 change

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The smoke cleared and showed 3 people wearing mask entering the room. Kazuya stayed still while ontop of Stella covered with a wooden pieice stuck to his back.

The three went into the bedroom and other places but the third person went by Kazuya checking if he was dead and kneeled right next to him.

"Kid's these day's always getting into trouble but he has quite a buity" the man checked Stella to find she was still alive but unconcouis "Oh ho well missy I guess I'll have some fun with you!"

The man pushed Kazuya over and put Stella on the couch. He binded Stella's hands and began to touch her and as he did that she woke up drowsy but noticed the man touching her.

"Hello buitifull have a nice dream?" Stella struggled but couldn't do anything "Don't struggle I'll show you some fun!" the man took his mask off and began to touch her "You bastard do you know who you're touching!?"

The man kept touching her then answered "No but I do know your a hot girl" he grinned with a intention of unknown evil she could think of "If you touch me my partner will kill you!" Stella kicked him off of her and tried to get out of the bindings.

"You bitch now you're going to regret it!" the man went to her and stripped her clothes off "By the way your partner's that japenese guy on the ground right? If so he's dead hahaha"

Stella stopped her fighting and was filled with sadness "K-K-Kazuya?" she looked at his body to find it still on the ground.

"Now this'll be much easier!" the man was about to take her underwear off, Stella closed her eyes but as he was about to take it off the man felt a hand on his shoulder "Come on she's nice now don't disturb me jack"

The man turned around to see Kazuya with a dagger in his face "You did something that you shouldn't have done!" Kazuya punched him in the face and threw him to the ground.

He crawled away calling his men but no one came, he quickly grabbed his gun and flipped around and fired at Kazuya "Ha you think a dagger will win this fight!?" as he kept looking at Kazuya he hears a lauph.

"Hahahahahaha this is funny this is the terriost group that took Amy oh well but I guess it's time for pay back for touching Stella!" The bullets in mid air dropped to the ground.

Kazuya quickly got to the man on the ground and stabbed his leg then cut his arms, he screamed in pain as the pain pulses through out his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop please stop I'll do anything please..." the man crawled backwards closer to the balcony "Wait I'll tell you information about my comrades!"

Kazuya walked slowly in a sinister manner "You think I'll forgive someone who defiled Stella well guess again!" Kazuya stabbed the ground in front of his penis, the man quickly crawled backwards and fell of.

Kazuya quickly ran over to Stella and put his dress coat over stella "K-K-K-Kazuya I thought you died!" as Kazuya untied the ropes Stella flung into Kazuya crying her heart out.

All Kazuya did was comfort her as the best as he can "I won't die that easily Sempai" Kazuya held onto her but was disrupted "Get on the ground or she dies!"

Kazuya and Stella quickly look at the person who shouted to see Amy trapped with a gun to her head and anouther person next to her "Get on the ground now!"

Kazuya and Stella looked at each other and nod to each other "You want payback Kazuya?" "You bet" Kazuya used freezing and froze them and Stella came in and beat them to a pulp.

Stella went by Amy and asked her "Are you alright Amy?" Amy was in tears and hug Stella, Stella comforted her and Kazuya watched them.

"This is the S.A.S team drop your weapons and come out with your hands in the air!" Ross breached the room to see Amy comforted by Stella and Kazuya tying the terriost "Oh well if it isn't Colonel Ross" Kazuya went to Ross and greeted him.

"Sorry but we had company" Kazuya grinned "I can see that" Kazuya went over to Stella and they both walked over to Michael "Amy" "Dad!" Amy quickly hug Michael "Dad... Dad I missed you... so much"

Michael was crying now that he was reunited with his daughter "Kazuya thank you" Michael kept hugging her until he was interupted by Kazuya slumped by the wall.

Stella quickly went over to Kazuya to see he had a piece of wood stuck in his back, "Kazuya your hurt we have to get you to a docter!" Kazuya sat on a chair "I'm allright but Michael pull this thing out of me would you?"

"You sure?" Kazuya smiled "Come on last time I had a knife stuck to me I told you to pull it out and you did so do it for old time's sake"

Michael rinsed the wound with alcohal then pulled it out, Kazuya winced in pain but felt a bandages over his wound.

Kazuya and everyone went to the lobby to see the authoritys were outside, "Hey Stella we leave tommarow right?" Stella forgot what he was talking about until she remembered "Yeah we are and the invasion is going to happen"

"Kazuya, Stella are you guys ok?" Violet ran over to them and check Stella then Kazuya "Were fine but Kazuya here-" Kazuya put his arm around her "I'm fine you see!" Kazuya instead looked at Stella.

"Stella are you ok though I heard that you were being assulted by the terroist!" Stella remembered the fear but was comforted by Kazuya's touch on her shoulder.

His warmth and smile assured her that he would protect her and she was alright "It's alright and I guess you are right he is my knight in shining armor" Stella talked in a tinyer voice.

Violet smiled with joy and happiness now that Stella had showed her true feelings for the first time "Um excuse me but what did you say Stella?" Kazuya looked at the both of them with a confused look.

"It's nothing Kazuya but you should get some rest and get heal up so come on we have our own hospital in the resort to!" Kazuya was taken by Violet and dragged and was chased by Stella "VIOLET!"

The next day Kazuya and Stella arrived at the airport and was seen off by Louis,Violet, and Holly. Just as Kazuya was leaving Louis stopped him and asked for a moment with him.

"Kazuya you proved to me that you are a man and you'll take care of Stella but make sure you give your self happiness because she'll worry on you" Kazuya started to feel like Louis started all over and felt more friendlier.

"Thank you Louis-san but are you still a sadist?" Kazuya looked at him in a jokingly way which made Louis lauph "Haha I guess I was wrong about Japanese people, Kazuya take this it holds the recording of Stella when she was younger"

Kazuya took it but cracked it in half and threw it in the trash "Everyone has a chance Louis but you have to change yourself to get a second chance" Kazuya smile and as he smiled Louis remembered that little boy who said the exact same thing as he said.

Kazuya walked away but was stopped again by Louis "Kazuya I guess your words were true I really did need to change myself"

Louis grinned and left with a thought inside of his head 'If Kazuya was that protective was he really that kid from back then? Well Stella you chose a partner who is destined to be with you'

Within their 5 hour flight Stella was asleep and had her head leaning on Kazuya's shoulder's and had a dream about the boy she met when she was small was Kazuya and felt a strong connection to him.

Kazuya looked at Stella and leaned his head to hers and slept thinking 'I don't want to lose this happiness so I'll fight for you Stella' Kazuya closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Inside of his dream battle raged all over the place, Kazuya blocked blow after blow of attacks from the nova general and attacked him until Stella, Kazuha and other people with him had a chance to strike but as Stella went in to stab the nova the nova looked at her and stigma started to come out of her back.

Kazuya ran to Stella holding her but just as he was about to carry her he felt a warm liquid flow from his body and fall's over Stella returned to normal and cried about what she had done and crouched beside Kazuya.

Authors note: Have you heard they are having a season 2 of Freezing and it's going to be awesome! please oh please come out!


	24. Chapter 24 I'm sorry please wake up

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

The plane parked at the airport and Kazuya woke up and found Stella holding his arm and head slumpt to his shoulder.

Kazuya gently woke her up and she looked at him and noticed she was holding onto his arm "K-Kazuya!" Stella quickly got up from the seat and looked at him blankly.

"Were back Stella-sempai" Kazuya grin and the both of them got out of the plane together "Welcome back Kazuya!" just as he was about to turn to the voice someone jumped upon him hugging Kazuya.

"How was the trip huh Kazuya?" Kazuya tried to say something but was suffacating from his sister grasp until Stella came in.

"Um Kazuha-sensie Kazuya can't breathe" Stella said smiling lauphing from Kazuya being suffacated in a funny way.

Kazuha let go of Kazuya and grabbed Stella by her shoulder "Oh my, Satillizer-san you finaly smiled! Did Kazuya and you do something?" Kazuha smiled suspicouisly at the both of them.

Stella looked down heavilly blushing from the thoughts of her and Kazuya being together in the same room, "Come on Kazuha-nee stop teasing her"

"Aw fine then but Kazuya Gengo I mean Oto-san wants to see you with someone" Kazuha showed a serouis face and Kazuya knew it"Ok, Stella I have some personal business to do"

As Kazuya and Kazuha walked to the control room and enter Gengo was standing up and talking with a group of girls until he notices someone.

Gengo stopped talking and greeted Kazuya and Kazuha "Hello there Kazuha and Kazuya how was your trip?" Kazuya just stayed silent still disappointed at him for not telling the truth.

"Oh well then shall I introduce you to the new team?" they looked at the group of girls and see they have a diffrent uniform on and valkyie symbol on their hands.

"This is the new team their just like us aren't they?" as she said this a sword went to her face but was shot away. Everyone in the room looked at Kazuya "Onee-san you allright?" Kazuha nod to him.

"Just who are they Gengo their not appearing on the Pandora project just who are they?!" Kazuya took out another gun and pointed at Gengo "Their the Valkyie project their the new stage for replacing Pandora's"

"The reason why they weren't created was because of my plasma research didn't progress until you showed me Kazuya" Kazuya dematerialized he guns and started to walk out "Just great you were just using me and Kazuha all these years weren't you!?"

"Kazuya where are you going you still have some busines here" Gengo tried to stop Kazuya but he disappeared "Um docter what are we to do next?" Gengo sighed your dismissed for the day except for you too Ouka, and Kazuha"

Kazuya went to his room mad as ever "He was just using us for experiments because we are his children! Argh! I wish Oka-san was still here" Kazuya put his arm over his eyes but felt someone comforting him and look to see her.

She smiled and asked "Tell me what's wrong Kazuya" Kazuya took a deep breathe and talked about how Gengo was using them and how he was always neglecting them.

"Kazuya I'm sure he was doing something for you two" Kazuya calmed down quicker and remembered a important question, "Oka-san where are you right now? and can you explain to me about what my powers are?"

She looked at him and tried to remember "This power is in my family and since me and Gengo met and married each other we passed down the genes of that power into you and Kazuha.

And when we baptized Gengo got the power but hasn't been using it for these past years. Kazuya would you like to hear a legend in my family?"

Kazuya nodded "There was a legend that one person would control the power and save the world.

It's also said that if he can utilize the power to it's full potential it will develope newer powers to save those dear to him or destroy the world"

Kazuya stood up and walked by the door and cheered her up "I'm sure that legend will come true and Oka-san he never forgot about you and this might be our last time meeting each other but I want to say one thing to you"

She had a puzzled face and asked a question "And what is that Kazuya?" Kazuya was on the brink of crying "Please take care of everyone when I'm gone" Kazuya walked out the door and left a sad presence as he left.

The loud speaker came alive as warning of the invasion of nova was approaching 'This war has been going on taking lives of people and family but today I'll end it!' Kazuya ran to the frontline to see everyone assemble.

Kazuya remembered he had to tell Stella something important and teleported to her room but heard she was down in the prep room waiting for Kazuya, the siren went off as the nova attacked.

"Damn it!" Kazuya teleported to the front lines and changed into his usual armor but it was a diffrent armor and found it white but he stood out there waiting with everyone rain started to come down and a army od nova's appeared 100 yards away from the front lines and one step out looking at Kazuya motioning him to meet him and did so.

As he got closer to the nova he was alittle bigger than the normal ones and much more decorated "So you must be Kazuya Aio of the human world that defeated the foolish Commander I presume"

Kazuya nodded "I have a proposition to you if you hand over Marie Lancelot and you come with us we'll stop the invasion of your world so what do you say human?" Kazuya was outraged.

He took his sword out and fortified his armor "No thanks I turn down your offer!" everyone on the frontlines watched as Kazuya was getting ready to fight "Your answer displeases me but I guess we'll find her later!"

The nova thrusted it's sword at Kazuya missing him "AATTACCKK!" The nova forces started to attack but a portal opened up swallowing half of the nova army "Hmm intertesting power just where did you get that power? oh well I have that to!"

The nova teleported them to a room inside of the academy but showed someone sleeping inside of a tube "I finaly found you! Now die MARIE LANCELOT!" the blade came down against the tube but was pushed away by a team of girls.

"Well,well,well, looks like were not going to miss the action!" just as they all started to hit the nova it blocked their attacks and noticed it's speed could be matched if he kept fighting it "Everyone get away from him!"

Kazuya made a portal and they fell inside and teleported behind him "What's the big deal Kazuya!" he started to recognize the voices. Just as he was about to respond the nova grabbed him.

The nova held him mid air and send pulses of electricity to him, Kazuya fought to get out of the hold of the nova and managed to by the help from Kazuha and other people with him.

As the nova staggered back wards someone flew at the nova weapon out aiming at it's core "GET BACK STELLA!" but he was too late.

As Stella went in to stab the nova the nova sent a noise making her stigma come out, Stella stopped and fell to the ground without any movement.

Kazuya quickly ran to her and tried to lift her back up but just as he was Stella stabbed him, the sword went through his armor and Stella stood there looking at him with yellow eyes but disappears.

She stood there looking at Kazuya for a couple of seconds before coming back to reality, "K-Kazuya?!" Stella quickly tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to his wound.

"Kazuya! Kazuya! I'm sorry I just don't know what went over me! Kazuya!" He layed there in her arms bleeding but tried to mutter some words out but the nova came back and threw Stella to the other Pandoras.

"HAHA do you still want that offer?" Kazuya looked at him and spat in his face "Go to hell motherfucker!" Kazuya took his knife out and stabbed the eyes of the nova.

The nova threw Kazuya at the tube and staggered back wards but was attacked by a diffrent group of girls leaded by a man.

Kazuya started to feel weaker, he felt the wound and found his hand covered with blood. Kazuya stood up and went to the control panel and opened the tube.

He walked slowly to the tube but fell to the floor only 5 feet away and crawled to it 'I'm sorry Oka-san ,One-san ,Oto-san... Stella...' he started to remember the good times he had with Stella and everyone.

As he got to the tube Kazuya vision was now getting darker he forced his self up and put his hand's on Marie and transmitted his remaining strength into her body as a minute passed by she opened her eyes slowly.

Kazuya smiled and cried and reached his hands to her face "Welcome back... Oka... san" Kazuya's hand dropped but was catched by Marie "Kazuya?! Kazuya!? what's wrong Kazuya, Kazuya!"

She grabbed Kazuya and tried to hear a pulse but heard a weak one "Kazuya hang on I'm going to find help!" just as she was about to yell for help someone came running.

Authors note: I just found out Guilty crown is making a season 2 this year and I'm sorry it took so long to update I'm trying to get a very good ending for this story by the way this will end in 1-2 more chapters!


	25. Chapter 25 end of the begining

Copyright, I don't own Freezing or any of its characters.

As she focused her eyes she see a aged Gengo running towards them "Kazuya! get up we have to get Marie..." Gengo stared at the two and started to cry with joy.

"Ma... rie... Maire!" Gengo walked to her and gave a a huge hug and muttered some words "I'm glad your back" Gengo started to cry with joy.

Marie was happy to see him to but quickly explained the situation of Kazuya "Gengo Kazuya hurt we have to get him help now!" She urged Gengo but he was thinking about that nova

'That nova... He hurted Kazuya and was trying to kill Marie! unacceptable just UNACCEPTABLE!' Gengo stood up and ordered the Valkeryie sqaud to use their plasma equipment equipment.

"Roger Dr. Aoi" The Pandoras who were origanly fighting watch as the Valkeryie activated their plasma. The plasma started to glow green and incased their body's and molded into armor and upgraded their weaponry.

The nova watched them change and simply lauphed "AHAHA this... This is all you humans can do!?" just as the nova finished his words the Valkeryies damaged him in a blink of the eye.

"OOoo! This might just be more entertaining!" The nova started to move faster and fought the Valkeryies on par and knocked three of the Valkeryies out of the battle wounded.

"Dr. Aoi this nova is too strong to beat we can't stop him!" The nova slammed Ouka with it's sword and forced her all the way to Gengo spot, "Aw is this it? I wanted more fun! but sadly it must end!"

The nova created a portal and reached inside taking a out a large capsule pitch white. The nova started to push in some numbers but was disturbed by a girl who looked similair to Holly.

The nova looked at her and smiled beneath it's armor "Well if it isn't the Lancealot family gaurd have you come to stop us?" She got into her battle pose and charged towards the nova and delt a slash on the torso.

The nova looked and was annoyed "Let's just end this now" the nova pushed more buttons and the capsule opened up more and a timer showed "Now before this goe's off I want to finish you Marie and Kazuya Aoi!"

The nova went closer but was stopped by a freezing that he never felt before and forced the nova to it's knee's "You... You hurt them right?!" The nova felt excited and answered "YES I DID AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

Gengo materiallized a japanese style sword and armor of dark blue, as he was doing this Marie started to cry with joy 'He didn't lose it nor forgot' she looked at Kazuya "You were right Kazuya"

Gengo attacked with all the anger inside of him "YES YES THIS IS WHAT I WANTED!" The nova blocked blow after blow but some of the attacks from Gengo delt terriable damage to him.

With one last hit Gengo pushed the nova back hitting the wall dealing massiva damage to it rendering it immobile, Gengo walked up to it and pointed his sword at it's core (Chest) "Now you'll pay!"

The nova lauphed and let out a beam of energy, the beam surprised Gengo and he stood there frozen with.

The beam got closer to him only a inch off but someone came by him blocking the beam with a large claw with two shields shielding them both, as the beams stopped it showed Marie standing there just like he met her.

Marie turned around and said "Let's finish this like old times Gengo" Marie smiled and gave courage to Gengo "Just like old times Marie" he smiled back and got ready with the her.

"Why... Why do you protect these pesky human's they are weak and fragile unlike us!" The nova started to change as his armor healed the wounds on him "I protect the humans because they have things that are very interesting

They have diffrent cultures, family, friends, and ..." she started to trail off as she looked at Gengo. The nova stopped changing and was more of a average human hieght.

"And what!? This is just the reason you give me!?" the nova attacked and was much faster and stronger. Marie and Gengo stopped acouple of his attacks but soon got hit more.

The nova knocked aside Marie and started to push Gengo back "What is it that you humans have that we don't!?" the nova hit Gengo to a wall and walked towards him "Now tell me!"

The nova looked around and finds himself surrounded by Pandora's and Valkeryie's but notice's someone missing "Oh so that was what you meant" The nova grinned "Don't you dare!" Gengo threw a punch and got out of it's hold.

"I'll find him one way or another" The nova pushed through the crowd of girls and came upon Stella and Kazuha stopping the bleeding of Kazuya's wound "MOVE ASIDE" he commanded them but they did not.

The two stood up and surprised attacked the nova with improved speed but couldn't match the nova "Ashame that you two must die" the nova thrusted his sword at them.

They tried to get away but couldn't, the blade came closer but was stopped by a sound of steel hitting steel "Don't... you ... hurt ... them!" Kazuya weakly pushed the sword away and could feel himself dying.

"This just make's it easier now come I'll kill you and your friends here" Kazuya pointed his sword in the air and waited as the nova charged at him.

In one quick motion Kazuya and the nova cut each other as they passed by and as they stood there Kazuya started to hold his right arm while the nova fell to the ground.

Kazuya weakly went over to the bomb and tried to defuse it but couldn't "Everyone we need to get out of here now!" Gengo helped Marie and the others to the ladder but Kazuya stayed there.

"Kazuya we need to leave now!" Kazuha, Stella, Marie, and Gengo went over to Kazuya, he stood there freezing the bomb "What are you doing get out of-" "NO! if I stop my freezing it'll go off please leave I'll try and make the explosion smaller just please leave!"

They looked at Kazuya with a worried faces "Come on you guys know... I can't move much nor survive please... before it explodes!" everyone started to leave slowly but just as they were Kazuya started to glow his hair turning white and clothes into white.

Marie stopped and started to say something "Kazuya... you knew didn't you?" she started to cry and Gengo held her and turned around looking back at Kazuya 'I'm proud of you Kazuya you turned out as a son that anyone would of wanted'

Gengo shed a tear and left with everyone but Stella and Kazuha stayed "Come on... leave you two... Or you'll die here..." Stella and Kazuha stayed "WERE NOT LEAVING YOU!" they both shouted in unison.

"But Kazuya!" Kazuha stopped as Stella put her hand on her shoulder "Good bye then Kazuya" Stella fought back the tears but started to run with Kazuha but heard Kazuya say something.

"I had a good run and a met people that were so wonder ful like you Stella but I hate good byes. Because Goodbye's are not forever... Or it doesn't have to be... Our paths will cross someday... But I'll always be there for you where ever you are or where ever I may be-"

Kazuya noticed the timer getting closer to zero and opened a portal big enough for the two and Kazuya pushed them into it with his last words "We will meet again and I am the boy from those 6 years ago and..." Kazuya paused "And remember I WILL ALLWAYS LOVE YO-" he smiled as the portal closed.

The portal closed and as she traveled in the portal with Kazuha. Two certain object floated in the air and had a pretty color with it and turned it around to find Kazuya name written on it and her name "Kazuya+Stella...for...ever"

The other one had a guitar with his names and the outside and his guitar was smoothe and sparkleing clean.

The tears she held back came out like a water fall "This it's the same guitar pick that you gave me... And the guitar you played..." The portal opened up and got to where the front lines were and showed everyone there emerging from portals and found Gengo, Marie and the Pandoras and Valkeryie team there.

Gengo and Marie looked at them with relief but soon filled with panic "Where's... Kazuya?" Marie hesitated Kazuha went to her and cried saying "Kazuya... isn't coming back..." Marie felt her heart sink from that sentence so did Gengo and everyone there who heard it.

Stella sat on the ground holding onto the pick and cried more than them, as everyone looked around they see a large dark sphere enveloping the small island but it was stopped and started to shrink as it shrunked an explosion happened.

As the dust fell down buitiful light particles started to fall down gently as if saying something, "Kazuya..." everyone thought of him but someone started to cheer and everyone started to and chanted his name expecting him to appear but he did not.

Authers note: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I finally finished but I will make a sequal to this! mwhahaha follow me and I'll create it lol


End file.
